Une quête d'Enfer
by Evasia
Summary: Beaucoup de choses se sont passées après la guerre ! Malgré ça, une autre quête allait faire surface alors que tout aurait dû être fini. Maintenant ils devaient se battre contre les derniers ennemis encore alliés à Gaïa ( bien qu'elle ne soit plus là) et ainsi aider Apollon.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! **

**J'ai lu le dernier tome des Héros de l'Olympe et franchement... je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est déjà fini ! ( et d'ailleurs j'ai vu que je n'étais pas la seule à être "euuuuhhhhh ?" devant cette fin, non mais c'est quoi ça ? Ce n'est pas une fin c'est... une sorte de... d'invention d'Héphaïstos le genre jamais terminé et qui fonctionne pas ( j'arrive pas à trouvé autre chose pour illustrer ça). Franchement Ricky t'as osé nous faire ça... à nous !)  
****C'est pas juste ! Parce que je surkiffe les Héros de l'Olympe et Percy Jackson. Alors, dans mon coin j'ai voulu créer une petite fanfic qui prendrait la suite pour me consoler et consoler les personnes de mon avis.  
Comme Nico Di Angelo est mon personnage préféré. J'ai voulu créer l'histoire autour de lui parce que mis à part le fait qu'il a une**** orientation sexuelle différente et qu'il est né dans les années 40, qu'il a une sœur et une mère décédées, qu'il est le fils du grand Hadès, qu'il peut faire apparaître des zombis et ben on en connaît pas tant que ça ! **

**Autre chose, le moment où Zeus disait qu'il allait punir Apollon a tout de suite éveillé ma curiosité et j'ai voulu savoir ! Je. Veux. Savoir ! Donc je me suis un peu imaginé différentes façons de punir un dieu des arts et des prophéties ! **

**Surtout que Python est encore à Delphes et que personne ne s'en est occupé ! Oui je sais que c'est pour ne plus avoir à être préoccupé par ces prophéties ! Mais moi je ne veux rien savoir ! Parce que les prophéties ne font qu'énoncer un avenir proche ou lointain, au choix et c'est grâce à elles qu'on évite les GROS problèmes genre Gaïa ! Car elles anticipent le futur ! **

**Puis d'autres morts sont resté à la surface ! Vous vous rappelez tous ceux que la Mère Terre a fait revenir pour qu'ils puissent exercer leur vengeance ! Donc pour vous lecteurs et lectrices, j'ai inventé ce qui pourrait bien être la suite ! Alors régalez vous bien ! Et comme on le dit chez Nico ! Buon appetito !**

* * *

1\. Nico

* * *

Il marchait d'un pas très rapide sans trop faire attention à ce qu'il l'entourait. Droit devant lui, il continuait son chemin sans prendre de directions différentes.

La rue était presque déserte autour de lui. Ce qui lui parut étrange car il était pourtant dans une ville et toutes les conditions étaient là pour que la rue soit pleine.

C'était un beau temps pour sortir même si personne ne semblait le remarqué mis à part lui. Le peu de personne se trouvait comme noyé dans un ennui profond. N'ayant pour beaucoup, aucunes occupations digne de ce nom. Certaines se trouvaient devant des boutiques à faire du lèche vitrine. D'autres restaient sur des bancs à nourrir les pigeons.

On était en plein après midi. Le soleil était chaud, un peu trop à son goût.

Celui-ci se reflétait sur les maisons à ses côtés dont les couleurs tournaient autour du gris métal et du blanc. Elles étaient toutes identiques comme les émissions que les chaînes aimaient bien mettre en boucle à la télé. Parfois elles alternaient avec des hauts grattes ciels qui montaient pour certains dans la cinquantaine de mètre. La vue n'en valait vraiment pas la peine !

Il avait voyagé dans tellement d'endroit. Vu des paysages plus somptueux les uns que les autres, que ce morne décor n'éveilla pas du tout son attention.

Il détestait la ville. Pourtant il était né dans l'une d'entre elles. Il y avait vécu un certain moment. Mais c'était à une autre époque. Depuis, tout avait changé. La solidarité qui était empreinte autrefois dans chacun des habitants s'était désagrégée plus on avançait dans le temps. Une société du chacun pour soit avait pris place peu à peu, pendant la guerre. Après tout, tout le monde cherchait à sauver sa peau. On ne pouvait plus faire confiance à qui que soit car dans tous les cas la personne vous trahissait à la fin.

Alors que l'Italie était dirigé par la dictature. Sa mère, sa sœur et lui avaient subi la même chose.

Bianca et lui étaient des demi-dieux, des enfants d'Hadès. En temps réel, ils ne pouvaient faire confiance à personne. Sachant que tout le monde était peut-être de mèche avec le Duce qui avait mis en place un mouvement nazis.

En plus de cela, les troupes de soldats n'étaient pas composé tout le temps de simples mortels. Les monstres pouvaient se retrouver recrutés parfois par l'armée, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde de la nature de leur soldat. Mais durant ces années, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un vrai monstre pour en être un.

Les monstres s'amusaient alors à traquer les demi-dieux, sans trop de soucis, puisse qu'ils étaient couverts par la dictature. Il faillait donc pour les demi-dieux une prudence bien plus grande.

Alors qu'il tentait de faire profil bas, les enfants d'Hadès attirant beaucoup l'attention à cette époque. Plusieurs de ces créatures s'étaient mises à leur trousse.

Il se rappelait encore du visage paniqué de sa mère. Elle ne se sentait jamais en sécurité, jamais à l'abri d'une quelconque attaque. Nico à ce moment, ne savait pas que sa mère voyait des choses. Qu'elle voyait bien mieux que n'importe quel mortel. Le seul moment où elle se sentait à l'abri. C'était quand son père était présent.

Il se rappelait qu'ils avaient dû se déplacer maintes fois avant de se poser à un endroit plus calme. Ils étaient arrivés dans un vieil hôtel délabré plus lugubre à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Cet hôtel était repoussant assez pour éloigner les curieux.

Ces curieux étaient pires que les monstres eux même. Par leur faute ils avaient bien failli mourir. On pouvait les qualifier de "mouchards".

Autrefois on était au courant des moindres faits et gestes de l'armée, et du coup de qui était poursuivi par les troupes du _Duce_. Ils s'étaient faits "moucharder". Pourtant ils étaient restés enfermer dans cet hôtel pendant plus d'une semaine, essayant de ne donner aucun signe de vie. Mais ça n'avait pas marcher.

Les gens mouchardaient souvent afin d'attirer les faveurs des soldats et espéré faire ami-ami avec qu'eux. "C'est bon ! T'es mon ami maintenant ! Alors tu pourrais éviter de tuer ma mère et de violer ma sœur". Sauf que vous vous doutez bien que ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Les soldats avaient attaqué pendant la nuit alors qu'ils dormaient paisiblement. Ils avaient d'abord entendu les bruits causés par le carnage que faisaient les monstres dans l'hôtel pour les trouver. Leur mère courut vers sa sœur et lui, complètement paniquée. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir. C'était trop tard ! Ils étaient cernés.

Elle les attira alors sous le lit afin de se cacher.

Ce fut le pire moment de sa vie. Les coups sur la porte étaient tellement forts qu'à chaque coups Nico sursautait. Sa sœur à coté de lui, sanglotait en silence. Sa mère, elle, disait des prières en italien, les yeux fermés.

Soudain on entendit plus un seul bruit. Un silence de mort régna dans la pièce. Il vit à coté les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, qui retinrent leur souffle. Ce qu'il faisait sans s'en rendre compte. Les minutes qui suivirent, furent les plus longues de sa vie.

Quand le silence fut brisé par un hurlement d'horreur. Puis plus rien.

Sa mère sortit alors de la cachette bloquant le passage à Bianca qui la suivait.

\- Restez ici ! ordonna t-elle.

Leur mère se dirigea vers la porte et s'engouffra dedans. Quand il ne la vit plus. Il commença à angoisser et alla se blottir auprès de sa sœur. Elle n'était pas plus effrayé que lui sans doute pour qu'il évite de s'inquiéter. Il se sentit rassuré. Voir qu'il était aimé suffisamment pour qu'elle cache ses sentiments pour lui, lui faisait de l'effet. La chaleur de sa sœur était douce et réconfortante. Sa respiration contre lui, lui rappelait qu'il était encore vivant. Il adorait sa sœur et n'aurait jamais voulut qu'elle parte. L'amour fraternel était bien plus important que n'importe quel amour pour lui.

Leur mère revint quelques minutes plus tard pour les chercher.

Quand il sortit. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était atroce. Il y avait des éclaboussures de sang absolument partout. Les corps, eux, Nico ne préféra pas les regarder. Puis ils sortirent enfin de l'enfer que représentait cet hôtel.

A présent, il savait que c'était à son père à qui il devait ça. Il tenta de penser à autre chose que des souvenirs comme cela.

Il continuait à marcher étouffé par l'air irrespirable qui flottait autour de lui.

Il se dit pendant un court instant qu'il aurait pu le comparer à celui du Tartare. Mais se rendit compte qu'il y manquait les odeurs nauséabondes. A la place, des effluves de parfum naviguaient dans l'air, se mélangeant aux fumées des cheminées et des pots d'échappement des voitures. La cause de cette pollution était due à la chaleur qui régnait dans cet après midi et le manque d'arbres de cette ville.

Les grattes ciels donnaient l'effet d'une prison d'air qui ressemblait à l'amphore de bronze, sans le ciel, sans les maisons et les immeubles, sans les trottoirs, sans les boutiques... Bon ça ressemblait pas tant que ça à l'amphore de bronze. Mais l'air que l'on y respirait, sì, car il était dur et sans pitié.

Il avait de quoi provoqué une asphyxie et il n'y avait même pas ce bref courant d'air frais pour soulager le tout. Il y avait été enfermé pendant six jours si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

Sans savoir pour quelle raison, il se souvint de Venise, sa ville natale. Il revit les rues étroites, l'humidité qui était présente dans l'air. Les maisons de pierres abimés à cause de la brume envoyée par les canaux. Les canaux ruisselant entre les maisons, les barques naviguant sur l'eau et le soleil lourd caractéristique des pays méditerranéens.

Tout cela lui manquait un peu. Même si il savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait y retourner quand il voulait. Il avait une bonne raison. Il ne voulait remuer davantage ses souvenirs passés. Un peu plus jeune, il avait voulu les retrouver mais il l'avait regretté. Parfois savoir, impliquait une plus grande responsabilité, le lourd fardeau de la vérité.

A présent tout ça était derrière lui !

Il stoppa toutes ses pensées, tous ses souvenirs. Il n'y avait plus de quoi remuer davantage les eaux.

Il avait promis qu'il resterait à la colonie des Sang-mêlé. Mais en ce moment lui aussi était dans un ennui profond. Il avait décidé de s'aérer car la déco de son bungalow avait de quoi faire peur.

Pourquoi associait t-on forcement les enfants d'Hadès à des vampires ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Ca le dépassait complètement. Il n'avait rien de commun à un vampire.

En parlant de ça ! Il trouvait débile la fixette que les filles faisait sur eux. Ils avaient traversé presque quoi... un siècle ! Et tous les "vampires" qu'ils avaient rencontré n'avaient vraiment rien d'attirant ni de ressemblant au (beau) célèbre Edward. Il trouvait ça assez pathétique.

Il avait alors donc entreprit de réaménager tout ça à la façon Di Angelo et avait donné des instructions précises à Albert. Pour ce qui était de ce qu'il attendait. Depuis le temps qu'il avait ce zombi offert par son père, celui-ci avait su faire ses preuves, plus d'une fois et se montrait très serviable. Au moins il ne servait pas uniquement à conduire des voitures.

Il avait alors ensuite décidé de faire quelques petits achats, histoire d'aérer aussi sa garde robe et son intérieur.

Lorsqu'il se trouva face à un énorme complexe.

C'était pour ça, qu'il avait marcher depuis tout ce temps, sous ce soleil d'août. Le bâtiment était énorme. Il avait appris que les américains aimaient voir grand et que ce grand complexe n'était pas leur première exemple. Il avança droit devant lui, déterminé à entrer.

C'était un immense centre commercial, les couleurs primaires étaient le métal et le gris encore... Pour l'ambiance, morbide cette ville gagnait en tout point.

Il entra par des portes coulissantes dans lesquelles se faufilaient d'autres personnes. Quand il passa enfin il arriva dans une salle presque aussi lumineuse que l'extérieur. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois tentant de s'habituer à la luminosité intérieure.

Le lieu avait l'air moins désert que les rues dans lesquelles il avait marché jusqu'à maintenant. Devant lui se dressait plusieurs magasins vendant tout et n'importe quoi. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Mais aucun n'attira son attention. Ils avaient tous une sorte de déco de noël alors qu'on y était absolument pas. Comme-ci tous les magasins s'étaient trompés de mois.

Les guirlandes de lumière étaient accrochées partout. Plusieurs décorations décoraient les vitrines des magasins. Il ne savait pas trop où il était. C'était un des innombrables inconvénients du vol d'ombre. Il n'avait pas précisé l'endroit où il voulait aller. Il avait simplement pensé à un centre commercial et les ombres l'avaient déposés à cet endroit.

Il déambula dans le grand hall d'entrée encore plus guirlandé que tous les autres magasins, cherchant à trouver le magasin de ses rêves. Quand il tomba nez à nez devant un supermarché nommé Walmart.

Nico avait beau vivre depuis quatre ans en Amérique. Il avait vraiment du mal à se faire aux habitudes américaines qui ne ressemblaient pas du tout à celles de son pays natal.

Mais ce supermarché aurait vraiment pu habiter les rêves les plus profonds de Percy car il était fait entièrement en bleu. En passant par les caddies, les caisses, les étagères, les gilets des caissières, il y en avait absolument partout. A tel point que Nico n'aurait pas été étonné s'il voyait les caissiers peint en bleu. Il savait à quel point son ami était fou de cette couleur.

Il s'avança vers les rayons où étaient disposés divers produits et commença à se promener entre les différentes parties du magasin. Ce magasin était vraiment la parfaite image d'un supermarché. Il y ressemblait à tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Il y avait une atmosphère plutôt calme qu'il se surprit entrain de penser que les monstres lui manquaient. Il détestaient le calme.

_Oui ! D'ailleurs pourquoi était-ce aussi calme ?_

Pourtant le magasin aurait du être plein à craquer vu la foule qui se trouvait à l'entrée. Alors que là, il n'y avait pas un chat.

Il continua à parcourir les rayons quand son regard se posa sur une personne qui le dévisageait bizarrement. Il continua son chemin sans faire attention à elle. Mais discrètement, il regarda derrière lui et vit qu'elle le suivait.

Il avait l'habitude de se faire dévisager par les mortels mais là, à se faire suivre. Soit il devenait parano soit elle voulait un autographe soit cette personne n'était tout simplement pas ce qu'elle prétendait être.

Il pencha plutôt pour la dernière option.

Son poursuivant était un garçon. Il devait avoir à peu près la trentaine. Il avait un look à la cowboy, c'est à dire chapeau, ceinture et bottes intégrées. Sa ceinture retenait un jean coupé droit dans lequel était rentré une chemise à carreau rouge. Son visage était sévère démarqué par des pommettes hautes. Il ressemblait au indien qu'on voyait dans les films. Il avait leur regard farouche. Le fait qu'il le fixait ne rassurait pas du tout Nico.

Il pensa à Piper qui avait selon elle des origines amérindiennes. "Quel scoop !"

Il décida de le semer. Il accéléra alors le rythme puis tourna bon nombre de fois à différents endroits. Alors qu'il vérifia derrière lui, s'il avait réussi à semer son poursuivant. Il percuta quelque chose. Quand il se trouva nez à nez avec un vendeur. Une volute surchargée d'eau de Cologne lui parvint aux narines.

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Trevor, dit le vendeur un grand sourire au visage. Puis je vous aider ?

_A semer un gars qui veut ma mort ! Oui ! Avec joie_, pensa Nico.

Le vendeur qui se trouvait devant lui était petit, même du haut de sa taille d'enfant de quatorze ans. Nico le dépassait. Il avait toujours ce sourire aux lèvres qui mettait en valeur ces dents ultra blanches ( sans doute grâce à elles qu'il l'avait décroché ce poste). Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière comme dans les années 40. Les soldats étaient coiffés de la même façon à l'époque.

Il portait un gilet bleu où était inscrit derrière " Puis je vous aider ?". Son regard était rivé sur Nico ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il détestait l'idée que quelqu'un puisse le regarder aussi fixement. Surtout que ces yeux paraissaient ne jamais s'être fermé. Comme-ci il ne connaissait pas ce que voulait dire "cligner des yeux". A tel point qu'ils étaient rouge et irrité.

\- Non c'est bon ! décida t-il de répondre.

Alors qu'il allait passer son chemin et s'en aller. Le vendeur revint à l'attaque.

\- Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez ? continua le vendeur.

_Dis donc, il est lourd celui-là !_

\- Ecoutez ! commença Nico, en regardant derrière lui, guettant l'arrivé imminente de son traqueur. Je n'ai pas trop le temps. Il faut que je parte. Et je suis sûr que vous avez des clients qui ont plus besoin de votre aide que moi.

Le vendeur fronça les sourcils pas du tout convaincu par ce que venait de dire Nico. Nico non plus n'était pas convaincu par ce qu'il venait de dire car le supermarché était quasiment vide.

Les seuls clients qui s'y trouvaient était lui et le cowboy furax.

Mais par Hadès ! Nico n'avait jamais vu de vendeur aussi collant. Il décida de ne pas s'éterniser ici. Il partit en arrière. Mais le vendeur l'accompagna dans sa fuite désespérée. Nico pouvait carrément dire qu'il s'était mis deux personnes à dos.

Il commençait vraiment à flipper et comprit pourquoi il n'y avait personne ici. Les personnes qu'il rencontrait se mettaient à le poursuivre dans tout le magasin. Lorsqu'il vit qu'ils les avaient semé. Il se cacha en dessous d'une table où était exposé des légumes et des fruits frais à moins 50% qu'il n'aurait jamais acheter.

Il ne voulait pas se battre, pas ici. Il fallait qu'il sorte maintenant et vite. Il regretta tout de suite de s'être plaint de l'absence des monstres.

Il détestait avoir l'impression d'être de la nourriture pour monstres sur patte. Cette cachette n'allait pas resté longtemps une cachette. Le plan était donc très simple: courir très vite jusqu'à la sortie en faisant gaffe à ne pas sortir d'ici mort.

Il pouvait dire adieu à ses petites emplettes tranquille.

Il entrouvrit le rideau qui le gardait caché sous la table. Il cherchait à voir si les _deux_ étaient dans les alentours. Ne voyant rien, il sortit d'un bond et se mit à courir plus vite que ses jambes le permettaient.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'ai arrêté le chapitre pile poil au bon moment. Là où le suspense est le plus présent. Va t-il réussir ? Va t-il leur échapper ? Mais que va t-il se passer, nom de Zeus ! **

**Bon maintenant c'est à votre tour d'écrire pour que je puisse profiter de vos talents d'écriture en terme de reviews. Faites-moi rêver ! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez et j'écrirais alors la suite. Allez ! A la prochaine ;{ (smiley moustachu vous salut !)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Wow ! Ça fait un bail ! Et je m'en pardonne vraiment ! _**

**_J'ai adoré vos reviews ça fait chaud au cœur ! Voilà à cause de vous j'suis devenue super sentimentale ! Allez faut que je me reprenne parce que là il va y avoir de la baston ! _**

**_Bon il faut maintenant que je vous sorte les excuses :_**

**_ alors voilà déjà il y a les vacances ensuite les exams ( je HAIS ça ! Normal ) après beaucoup d'événements ce sont passés et il y a quoi d'autres ? beiiiinnnn... c'est tout ! ah oui j'ai réfléchis un peu ( trop aimable ! BEAUCOUP !) à ce que je vais vous sortir dans les autres chaps ! Donc là j'ai déjà toutes les idées écrites sur papier pour plus tard et franchement vous allez pas être déçu maintenant il faut que je poste suffisamment régulièrement pour satisfaire vos petites têtes de lecteurs que j'adore ! _**

**_Bon pour ce chapitre je suis super contente de ce que j'ai fait après à vous de me dire si j'ai raison de l'être et vous savez comment.. Bon allez je vais vous dire un autre truc et après j'arrête de vous casser les pieds avec ma vie ! J'ai GALÉRÉ pour trouvez le moyen de vaincre The Ennemi ! Et sans doute que vous allez trouver ridicule la façon dont il s'en sort ( vous savez qui !) Bon Voilà J'AI FINI et maintenant veuillez savourer le met le plus raffiné que vous ayez jamais lu ! Miam ! Buon appetito ! _**

* * *

2\. Nico

* * *

Il risqua un regard en arrière et aperçut le vendeur et le cowboy indien qui étaient suivi par une femme en tailleur courant sur ses talons aiguilles. Elle semblait être de mèche avec ses deux poursuivants.

Il arriva enfin près des caisses. Mais vit que celles-ci étaient pris d'assaut par des caissiers. Assez normal...

Il ne pouvait pas passer.

Il sentit à ce moment une personne à son coté courir aussi vite que lui. Celle-ci se jeta sur lui violement. Il se retrouva projeté sur le coté et coincé par un homme d'âge mûr à lunette.

Il sentit alors une vive douleur à l'épaule droite. Il se retrouva par terre sur le ventre écrasé par le poids de son assaillant. Les autres le rejoignirent.

\- Alors Mister Di Angelo on ne voulait pas de mon aide ! dit Trevor, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Ce sourire avait le don d'agacer Nico. Il tentait de se débattre en vain. L'homme à lunette avait une sacré poigne.

\- Qu'est ce que vous êtes ? demanda Nico.

\- Ce que nous sommes n'est pas le plus important ! répondit la femme aux talons. Le plus important c'est ce que tu vas devenir !

_Ce que je vais devenir_, se demanda t-il en son for intérieur. Cela ne le rassurait vraiment pas.

\- Je vous conseille de vous éloignez si vous ne voulez pas attirer la colère de mon père ! avisa Nico sèchement.

Il avait lancé cet avertissement afin de dissuader ses ravisseurs. En général ça avait un peu d'effet car tout le monde craignait son père. Mais cela ne sembla pas les atteindre.

\- Nous nous fichons pas mal que ton père pique une crise ! continua le cowboy.

\- Nous, ce qu'on veut c'est nous venger ! ajouta un autre avec insistance.

A présent, ils étaient quatorze en tout, autour de lui. L'homme aux lunettes était toujours entrain de le maintenir au sol. Même s'il arrivait à lui échapper. Les autres se jetteraient sur lui.

Il essayait de chercher un autre plan désespérément sans y parvenir.

Là il aurait aimé avoir Percy et Annabeth à ses côtés. Eux s'en sortaient toujours. Plan ou pas plan. Ils avaient traversé le Tartare ensemble. Lui avait été tout seul et on l'avait enfermé dans une amphore en bronze. Chaque chose qu'ils faisaient ensemble réussissait.

Percy aurait pu utiliser l'eau des bouteilles qu'ils y avaient dans les rayons et faire diversion. Annabeth aurait trouvé une parade pour que tous les caissiers se tapent dessus et qu'elle puissent s'enfuir. Lui pouvait se laisser faire et se faire tuer.

Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour le seconder. Mais il n'y avait personne capable de prendre cette place.

_"Arrête de te plaindre, bon sang !" _se reprocha t-il.

Il n'avait pas assez de force pour invoquer les morts. Depuis qu'il avait aidé l'Athena Parthenos à traversé presque la moitié du monde et qu'il avait été à deux doigts de disparaître dans l'obscurité. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser comme il le souhaitait ses pouvoirs se contentant d'une utilisation par jour.

Aujourd'hui il les avait utilisés pour se transporter jusqu'ici.

D'ailleurs sans le fils d'Apollon qui avait pris soin de lui. Il n'aurait déjà plus été là pour pouvoir se faire capturer.

Une fois que tout ça avait terminé, Will, lui avait fait cadeau d'un paquet de chewing gum (dont le gout ne ferait jamais parti de ses parfums préférés) qui lorsqu'il se sentait repartir lui permettait de rester en vie encore quelques moments.

\- On devrait commencer ! continua un des leurs avec empressement.

Commencer quoi ? Il ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui se passait. Les quatorze ravisseurs ne semblaient pas intéressés par le transformer en repas. _Super ! Je me sens drôlement flatté ! _se dit-il. Les autres demi-dieux avaient le droit de se faire manger à chacune de leur rencontre avec un monstre.

Lui ce qu'il avait le droit à chacune de ses rencontres avec un montre ou plusieurs monstres, c'était : "Moi vivant je mangerais jamais cette chose !", " La vache qu'est que ça sent ! T'es en décompo mec ou quoi ?".

Il en avait assez. Il était peut-être un enfant des Enfers mais il estimait pouvoir être traité comme les autres. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il pensait. Il en était venu à un point où il espérait se faire manger pour être considéré comme "normal".

Mais en regardant bien ses adversaires, ils n'avaient pas vraiment emballé pour le manger. En même temps qui voudrait manger un truc qui puait la mort ! Alors s'ils ne voulaient pas en faire leur repas que voulaient-ils ?

_On devrait commencer ! ... Nous, ce qu'on veut c'est nous venger ! ... _Ces phrases faisaient écho dans son esprit. Ils voulaient se venger ! Ce souhait ressemblait un peu trop au vocabulaire Gaïen. Certains demi-dieux lui avaient dit qu'il restait encore des morts qu'avait fait venir la Terre à la surface. Peut être en faisaient-ils partie !

\- Que voulez-vous ? commença t-il.

Les quatorze personnes se regardèrent entre-elles.

\- Ce qu'on veut... C'est que tu nous dise où est le fils d'Apollon ! répondit la femme aux talons.

Le fils d'Apollon ? Voulaient-ils parler de Will ? Et même ! Comment savaient-ils ?

\- Tu te promènes avec un paquet de chewing gum qui sent à des kilomètres à la ronde ! répondit un des caissiers comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Dès que tu en manges les vertus médicinales s'en échappent donc les odeurs ! Seul les enfants d'Apollon connaissent ce remède !

Super ! Au moins il ne pouvait plus juste se plaindre du gout mais aussi du fait que ce truc le suivait à la trace. Mais qu'allait-il faire ? A présent, il savait que même s'il voulait s'échapper. Ils le traqueraient et le retrouveraient à coup sûr.

\- L'odeur du fils d'Apollon est aussi très présente sur toi, ajouta le caissier.

_Merci ! Comme- ci j'étais pas assez déprimé_ ! se dit-il intérieurement.

\- Alors tu n'as toujours pas répondu à mes questions ! s'impatienta la femme aux talons.

\- Ma mère m'a toujours appris à ne parler aux étrangers ! riposta Nico.

\- Tu espères que nous lâcherons l'affaire. Et bien non ! Nous ne sommes plus aussi stupides que nous l'étions auparavant ! rétorqua le cowboy.

\- Mais qui êtes vous ? demanda Nico agacé.

Il en avait mare de tourner autour du pot. Cet question lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis le début.

\- Les Niobides ! intervint une autre voix.

Pendant un moment, Nico crut que cette voix provenait de l'un des caissiers. Mais se rendit compte que celle-ci lui était familière. Il avait déjà entendu.

\- Ah ! souffla Trevor (toujours avec le même sourire). Enfin ! Nous nous demandions quand est-ce que tu allais venir.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'abandonner mes patients ! affirma la voix.

_Mes patients ? _Une seule personne qu'il connaissait, employait ce genre de terme.

Will ! Qu'est ce qu'il venait faire ici ?

\- Relâchez le ! dit Will d'une voix forte. Ne le mêlez pas à tout ça !

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Va t'en ! hurla Nico.

\- C'est bon ! Je m'en occupe, se contenta de répondre le fils d'Apollon.

\- Non ! continua Nico. C'est pas le moment de faire le héros !

Ils étaient trop peu face aux quatorze personnes qui les entouraient. Will ne pouvait rien faire même si il en avait envie.

\- Tu comprends pas Nico ! C'est une affaire qui doit se régler entre moi et eux, expliqua t-il.

\- Ecoutes ce que te dit le fils d'Apollon ! conseilla le cowboy. Cette affaire ne concerne que nous !

\- Et bien maintenant je suis tout aussi concerné ! renchérit Nico.

La moindre des choses c'était de ne pas laisser Will combattre quatorze personnes tout seul. En plus il s'était fait capturé et maintenant qu'il était là... autant en finir.

Will était toujours le même. Grand, blond aux yeux bleus. Pratiquement rien n'avait changé chez lui. Nico remarqua qu'il portait son arc et son carquois derrière son dos sur une chemise blanche ouverte.

\- Je te rappelles que t'es toujours bloqué au sol, fit remarqué Will.

\- C'est pas une raison suffisante ! répliqua le fils d'Hadès.

En effet l'homme à lunette était toujours sur lui. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début. Et malgré la demande de Will, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

\- Lâchez-le ! répéta le blond. Ne m'obligez pas employé la manière forte.

\- Quoi, tu vas nous jouer un morceau de flute comment ça tu nous emmèneras tous très loin, se moqua un autre.

\- Pas mal, mon frère ! complimenta l'autre.

\- Quoi ?! cria Will. Vous...vous le félicité pour cette vanne. Elle était même pas marrante !

\- Will ! Je crois pas que c'est le moment de crier injustice envers l'humour. Je suis toujours au sol et t'as toujours pas avancé dans quoi que ce soit, rappela Nico.

\- Ouai ! T'as raison, admit -il.

\- Je suis armé, reprit le fils d'Apollon en s'adressant aux Niobiles. Et... je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser mon arme.

_"Super ! On est mal barré !"_ remarqua Nico.

\- Je doute fort que tu sois aussi douer que ne l'était tes camarades fraternels, assena Trevor.

Pour toutes réponses, une flèche alla détruire sa coiffure terminant sa course figée sur une des étagères de rayon. Le visage de Trevor se figea et son habituel sourire disparut. Les autres firent un pas en arrière en voyant cela. Nico ne put s'empêcher de sourire voyant le vendeur pâle. Même l'homme au lunette desserra ses mains (pas assez pour s'enfuir).

\- Je ne le répèterais pas ! Eloignez vous de Nico ! entonna t-il avec plus de dureté.

Nico aimait bien voir Will comme ça. Il en venait même à irradier et tous reculèrent encore plus. L'homme à lunette se retrouva seul devant les autres. Les voyant, il fut pris de panique et s'en alla rejoindre ses homologues, laissant Nico libre.

Il rejoignit le fils d'Apollon toujours l'arc en main. Il fut soulager de ne plus faire corps avec le sol. Il savait qu'il était le fils d'Hadès, terre, souterrain, morts, bref. Mais de là, à ne faire qu'un avec !

A présent, il fallait maintenant trouvé un plan pour échappé aux Niobides. Il savait que c'était des morts ! Premier point.

Il se rappela de quelques rumeurs que lui avaient rapportés les esprits.

Quand il était tout seul parfois il les laissait lui murmuré à l'oreille. Même si pour certains ça pouvait être flippant pour lui cela comblait ses moments de solitude. C'était le premier pouvoir qui avait fait surface. Quand il avait quitté le camp pour la première fois après que Percy lui ait annoncé la mort de Bianca.

Il l'avait ressentit cette mort au plus profond de lui et avait compris. Compris qui il était vraiment et à ce moment les voix étaient apparus ne cessant de parler dans sa tête. Il avait complètement perdu la boule par leur faute, ne comprenant pas quoi faire. Pas facile d'entendre les voix de milliers de morts vous racontez tous en même qu'ils ne se rappellent plus de qui ils sont et de s'en plaindre tout le temps, sans même une petite pause. C'est alors qu'il rencontra Minos et la suite on la connaît tous. Il lui avait appris à maîtriser les voix et depuis il les écoutait quand lui le décidait.

Bref _non importa, _ils avaient évoqué la mort de douze personnes mortes atrocement terrassées par les flèches d'Apollon et de sa sœur Artémis car leur mère avait fait le malheur de se prétendre supérieur à la mère des jumeaux.

Voilà ! Pourquoi ils en voulaient à Will !

Mais cela ne l'avança pas à grand chose ne sachant toujours pas comment leur échapper.

Il regarda l'intéressé se demandant pourquoi il était là. Avait-il été attiré ici ? Il se fit violence pour ne pas lui poser la question ce n'était absolument pas le moment.

La douleur à son épaule droite revint et il grimaça. Will se retourna et le regarda un peu inquiet. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour affirmé qu'il allait bien. Mais il savait que non. Son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle était sans doute déboitée. Mais la priorité était de sortir d'ici vivant. S'ils étaient morts. Son épaule n'aurait plus trop d'importance.

\- Ca n'a pas dû être facile de vous faire tuer de cette façon par Apollon et Artémis ! fit remarquer Nico.

Les quatorze personnes se raidirent en entendant ces noms. Peut-être qu'ils avaient encore peur des jumeaux et qu'il pouvait jouer la dessus. Nico était très fort pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Nous avons été tués injustement pour une faute que nous n'avions même pas commis ! lança la femme.

\- Peut être que vous, oui ! Mais pas votre mère ! Je crois que pour ça vous avez été privés de funérailles, non ?

Le silence lui répondit. Il pouvait voir la rage qui brûlait dans les yeux de chaque ravisseur. A l'époque, l'absence de rites funéraires était un sacrilège.

\- Oh, je vois vous ne vous en rappelez pas, reprit Nico. Laissez-moi vous le remémorez ! Vos corps pourrissant sur le sol, vous baigniez dans votre propre sang, les bêtes sauvages vous dévoraient les entrailles en laissant vos boyaux à découvert. Il n'y a pas de mort plus pitoyable que la votre !

\- Bon appétit, marmonna Will, avec un profond dégout.

\- Assez ! hurla le cowboy. Il courut vers Nico mais fut retenu par ses frères.

\- Ce n'est pas de moi dont il faut s'occuper ! Mais de lui, indiqua-il en pointant du doigt le fils d'Apollon. Et par la même occasion, je viens de me rappeler que je détestais les fils d'Hadès.

\- Bizarrement je suis même pas étonné, constata Nico.

\- Syndrome routinier, la routine quoi ! En général ça se diagnostique très tôt mais le patient le remarque très tard, plaisanta le fils d'Apollon.

Franchement, il n'y avait que Will pour faire ce genre de blague même quand la situation était super tendue.

\- Will ! On reste concentré ! le réprimanda t-il.

\- Quoi c'est pas comme-ci on était pas en position de force ! lança le blondinet.

_On est pas en position de force, gros béta ! _répliqua le fils d'Hadès intérieurement. Il lui adressa pour tout réponse un regard insistant " tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?".

Il se rappela du peu d'expérience qu'avait Will, sur tout ce qui touchait le combat. Même s'il savait utiliser son arc. Il avait fallu presque des semaines pour qu'il puisse viser enfin juste. A présent, il visait ( encore heureux !) mais pour tout le reste c'était pas gagné.

En plus de ça, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en explications. Le fils d'Apollon ne se rendait même pas compte que leur vie était en danger. Il fallait donc qu'il réfléchisse vite et qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il dise.

\- Je crois pas qu'on est le temps pour ça ! avança t-il sèchement.

\- Très bien, je reste concentré ! convint Will.

Les ravisseurs suivaient la conversation entre les deux garçons comme un match de Ping-pong. Quand l'indien cowboy craqua :

\- Non mais je rêve ! Attrapez-les moi ! ordonna t-il.

Deux des Niobides se détachèrent du groupe et se dirigèrent vers eux.

\- Ni pensez même pas ! s'opposa Will en brandissant son arc. Ce qui découragea vite les deux hommes.

\- NE faites pas les mauviettes ! Ce ne sont que deux ados ! Mais qui m'a doté d'une fratrie pareil, jura le cowboy.

\- Mais t'as qu'à le faire ! Vu que tu te crois mieux que nous ! Et d'ailleurs depuis quand on devrait t'obéir ! s'enquit un des frères caissiers.

\- Ah oui mais qu'est que tu ferais, hein ? Si j'étais pas entrain de vous dire quoi faire ? riposta t-il.

\- On serait sans doute plus tranquille ! Ouai des vacances sans que monsieur "je sais tout" ce l'a ramène ! continua le frère.

A présent c'était eux qui participaient à une partie de Ping-pong plutôt serrée entre les _fratres _ou plus communément appelée, dispute. Ils étaient tellement remontés qu'ils en avaient oublier leur existence.

La première pensé qui lui vint à l'esprit fut_ "Echappe toi !" _

Il attrapa le bras de son ami et le tira vers la sortie sauf qu'ils furent stopper plus vite qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il percuta une personne de grande corpulence. Le choc le projeta dans les bras de Will qui le suivait.

\- Miam ! fit la personne. J'adore cet endroit. C'est le paradis sur terre.

Nico jaugea la personne. Nom d'Hadès ! Elle était énorme ou plutôt il était énorme. L'homme était assez vieux. Il devait flotté dans la cinquante. Les rides de son visage étaient très marquées.

Il transportait dans ses bras toute sorte de nourriture, passant par le paquet de chips jusqu'aux légumes ressemblant fortement à ceux exposés sur sa table-cachette.

\- Ahh ! Papa ! Tu tombes pile poil au bon moment ! Dit lui d'arrêter de nous donner des ordres ! se plaignit le caissier.

\- Vous devriez goûter au pommes ! Elles sont divines à faire pâlir les Hespérides ! indiqua le père des Niobides sans faire attention aux chamailleries de sa progéniture .

_"Et bien ! Dites donc on a toute la famille !"_

Ce géant était donc le père de leurs ravisseurs et donc lui aussi un ravisseur. Il continuait à manger tantôt il piochait dans son paquet de Lay's chip tantôt mordant dans une carotte. Il dévisageait la scène lui faisant face. Quand son regard se posa sur Will et lui. Il fronça les sourcils puis observa :

\- Vous m'aviez pas dit qu'on attendait de la visite, lâcha t-il en serrant plus fort ses provisions contre lui. Vous avez faim ? Parce que vous paraissez bien pâle mon garçon ! demanda t-il à Nico.

\- Je lui ai déjà dit et même proposé une séance UV en institut ! raconta Will. Mais rien à faire !

Au moment où il allait jeter son habituel regard noir. Il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours dans les bras du fils d'Apollon et s'en dégagea brutalement.

Il rangea son regard noir et à la place sentit une chaleur lui monter aux joues.

Quant au fils d'Apollon, il ne broncha même pas. Comme-ci c'était normal pour lui.

\- Mmmh ! Quand on doit régler un problème. On doit déjà en prendre conscience avant de faire quoi que soit ! Si votre ami ne se rend pas compte de son problème alors il ne pourra jamais le régler ! assura le père des Niobides.

\- Ah je vois ! C'est plus facile de parler des problèmes des autres. Mais quand il s'agit des siens. On ferme les yeux ! riposta Nico, d'un ton sec.

Le père se regarda, comme embarrassé.

Nico se sentit mal. Il était mal placer pour faire des reproches aux autres. Mais les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il ne décide de leur sort.

\- Oui je l'avoue ! J'ai pris du poids durant ces nombreuses années, admit le père. Autrefois j'étais fier et respecté de tous ! Mais c'étais avant ! Je n'ai jamais eu la vie facile ! J'ai été abandonné dès ma naissance n'ayant que pour seule aisance, la musique. J'ai ensuite rencontré Niobé. Elle était la plus belle chose qui soit. Je lui ai apporté quatorze nouveau nés ! Et ensuite il fallut pour que tout bascule d'une simple suite de mots maladroits. Pour que ma vie retombe dans les sombres profondeurs du désespoir. Alors je vis les lambeaux de celle-ci traverser pour se diriger vers l'abattoir. Les jumeaux m'enlevèrent ce qui était à mes yeux le plus chère. J'avais décidé alors, de les rejoindre au cimetière. Alors dans un ultime acte je pris le long corridor de la mort. En espérant qu'un jour je ne serai plus tirailler par l'acte invivable de ce ravage couleur or.

\- C'est magnifique ! s'écria Will. Et en même temps tellement tragique.

\- Oui je sais ! J'étais poète, autrefois. J'imagine que d'être un demi-dieu a rendu la tache plus facile pour moi, dit-il.

Le père des Niobides n'était qu'autre qu'Amphion. C'était le roi qui régnait sur Thèbes mais aussi le fils de Zeus et d'une mère mortelle. Il avait été abandonné avec son frère jumeau Zéthos. Maintenant il était devenu une sorte d'homme en surpoids cherchant un moyen d'échapper à son anxiété.

Mais tout cela n'était pas du tout en leur avantage car ils n'étaient toujours pas sorti de ce maudit supermarché. Il regarda Will qui sympathisait avec le roi poète. Il cherchait désespérément une solution mais rien ne vint.

Il observa ensuite les Niobides qui étaient complètement éberlués par la conversation entre leur père et Will. Will était un fils d'Apollon et donc n'était pas censé parler de musique avec le plus puissant des Niobides, le roi, le parrain même de cette mafia, de cette vendetta. Mais alors qu'il continuait à penser. Il entendit un aspect important de la conversation.

\- Vous êtes poète mais vous devez avoir plusieurs cordes à votre arc, non ? Vous jouez d'un instrument ? demanda le jeune blond.

\- En effet je joue de la flute à bec, de la clarinette, de la lyre et je me suis même mis il n'y a pas longtemps au remixage sur platine. DJ A.M est dans la place ! s'exclama t-il.

"La flûte". Cette flute était célèbre comme la lyre d'Orphée.

Selon la légende, Orphée avec celle-ci, avait le pouvoir de plier les animaux à ses intentions. Alors que, l'instrument d'Amphion, lui, pouvait transporter des objets où il le souhaitait. Peut-être pouvait-il essayer d'utiliser cette flute pour leur évasion ? Pour ça, Nico devait se la procurer. Et c'était loin d'être facile.

Un seul avantage. Il était italien. Et on ne décrochait pas une place au top cinq des villes les plus pickpocketés comme ça. Surtout, à son époque, la guerre était difficile pour tout le monde en Italie. Alors quand, on voyait de quoi manger ou même de quoi s'acheter à manger. On hésitait pas à le faire.

On lui avait appris et même si cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il devait le faire pour survivre comme il le faisait avant. Le tout était de capter l'attention de la victime. Le vol à l'arrachage était trop risqué car Amphion s'en rendrait compte. Alors le pickpocketing était le mieux à faire.

Capter l'attention du père des Niobides ! A le voir tout ce qui comptait pour lui, était la nourriture et la musique. Donc il fallait qu'il parle de quelque chose en rapport à ces deux critères.

Le fils d'Apollon était toujours en train de discuter avec Amphion. Quant aux Niobides, ils n'avaient même pas le droit d'en placer une. Leur père avait un tel pouvoir sur eux qu'il les gardait à l'écart à leur plus grand bonheur.

Pendant ce temps, lui réfléchissait au moyen de se rapprocher du roi s'en attirer l'attention. Parler de musique, n'était pas suffisant. Il ne voyait pas du tout comment, ni à quel moment il pouvait trouver une raison de se rapprocher de lui.

La nourriture était la dernière solution. Quand il pensa au moyen de se rapprocher. Il trouva que l'idée qu'il venait de trouver était la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais été donner de penser. Mais comme on le disait "aux grands maux, les grands remèdes".

Son idée était donc de jouer sur la nourriture pour pouvoir être assez prêt afin attraper la flute.

\- Oui, dit-il subitement coupant par la même occasion la conversation entre Will et Amphion, tous les regards étaient dirigés vers un seul et même point, lui.

\- Oui ? s'interrogea le roi.

\- A votre première question, continua rapidement Nico. Si j'avais faim.

Le roi fronça les sourcils, mécontent de ce que venait de dire Nico. Il resserra ses provisions et bomba le torse, ce qui lui donna un air plus important et plus fort. Nico appréhendait déjà l'idée de faire ça.

\- Je ne rappelle pas te l'avoir demandé !

\- Et bien croyez le ou non, répondit-il. Vous l'avez fait. Pas vrai, Will ?

Will fronça les sourcils. Décidément il ne captait jamais rien.

\- Alors... J'ai le droit de me servir ? demanda t-il.

Tandis qu'il s'avançait le roi reculait. Ce qui aurait pu être très drôle si ce n'était pas lui que le roi fuyait.

Il tentait tant bien que mal de se rapprocher le plus possible du roi. Mais chaque fois il s'éloignait. Ce qui ne facilitait pas la tache.

\- Nico ! intervint Will. Tu sais si t'as faim je peux t'acheter un truc dans un resto sympa.

\- Nonn ! dit subitement le fils d'Hadès.

Will fut si surpris qu'il sursauta.

\- Je... reprit Nico. Je veux sa nourriture à lui.

\- Mais.. c'est ridicule. Je peux...

\- Chuut ! l'interrompit-il.

Le fils d'Apollon allait faire capoter don plan et ça il n'en avait pas besoin. Il décida de lui envoyer regard du genre "fais moi confiance ! je gère" mais il se contenta de lever un sourcil du genre "euh... non je crois pas".

Il avait peut-être l'air complètement stupide mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Il commençait vraiment en avoir marre de cet endroit et donc n'allait pas s'éterniser ici.

\- Très bien ! hurla le roi qui en avait assez de cette course-poursuite. Prend-en !

\- Bien le merci, remercia Nico.

C'était parfait. Il fit mine de choisir parmi toutes les provisions sillonnant avec sa main chaque parcelle de celles-ci. Mais ce n'était qu'une diversion parce qu'en bas sa main cherchait une faille pour retirer la flute en toute discrétion. Une fois trouvé, il la retira tout en retirant un paquet de chips.

Le roi ne remarqua même pas l'absence de son instrument et Nico alla rejoindre Will. Il avait besoin du fils d'Apollon pour jouer de la flute. Pour ça il avait besoin de contacter celui-ci. Il cachait toujours la flute derrière le paquet de chips attendant le bon moment pour la sortir. Le seul problème c'est que le silence était présent et pour parler à Will, il fallait l'exclure.

\- Pour revenir à votre conversation, lança Nico. Saviez-vous que Will est un de vos plus grand fan !

\- Du tout ! répliqua Amphion.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il est calé en musique, expliqua t-il.

\- Ah je vois et toi en tant que fils d'Hadès que penses-tu de la musique ? demanda le père des Niobides.

\- Et bien qu'il faut la consommer avec modération !

\- Hahaha ! C'est très drôle ! ria le roi.

\- Mais vous n'avez jamais entendu mon ami jouer de la flute ! Je crois ! observa le fils d'Hadès. C'est un virtuose !

\- Euh, je me débrouille, reprit Will, mal à l'aise.

\- Arrête de te sous-estimer ! Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant la flute en essayant de la cacher des yeux des Niobides.

Quand il prit la flute, le fils d'Apollon le regarda avec des gros yeux. Il l'avait reconnu l'instrument d'Amphion.

\- Fais en sorte de les mettre chaos, lui chuchota Nico à l'oreille.

Il regarda le fils d'Hadès, d'un regard complice et porta la flute à ses lèvres. Il se mit à jouer un air entraînant et les Niobides commençèrent à se douter de quelque chose.

\- Ma flute ! cria Amphion.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le pouvoir de la flute c'était répandu dans tout le magasin faisant valser toutes les étagères et les rayons. Quand les Niobides allaient passer à l'attaque. Will projeta tous les étagères et les rayons qui se trouvaient en lévitation sur les ravisseurs.

En quelques secondes, les Niobides disparurent sous le mobilier du magasin.

\- Ouiiii ! hurla Nico. Bon maintenant on se casse. J'ai pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps ici.

\- Attends, le stoppa Will. Comment t'as fait pour lui prendre sa flute ?

\- Plus tard ! répondit-il. D'abord on sort d'ici !

* * *

**_Bon vous avez vu à quel point c'était plus long que le premier chapitre mais voilà c'était de la grosse baston donc il me fallait un gros texte ! Et j'espère que vous avez aimé la leçon sur le pickpocketing ! C'est pas que je kiffe faire ça mais bon je suis une pickpocket professionnelle ! Je blague c'est bon mais ça m'est arrivé au moins une ou deux fois de le faire mais c'était pas méchant des trucs de débutant quoi ! Après faut pas commencer à le faire parce que le VOL C'EST MAL ! Allez à la prochaine ! ;{ ( Avouez vous le kiffez ce smiley !)_**


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Alut tout le monde ! Je tiens à vraiment vous dire merci merci merci pour les reviews ça fait supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer plaisiiiiiiiiiir ( Wow ! Faut que je pense à me calmer !) Donc voilà tout commence à se mettre en place dans cette histoire sans aller trop vite ni trop lentement ! Ce chapitre sera plus tranquille pas de scènes de baston et tout le reste ! Alors je vous laisse le déguster ni trop vite ni trop lentement ! Ouai aujourd'hui c'est ma journée ni top vite ni trop lentement ! Bon Buen appetito et tout le blabla que je fais d'habitude et pensez à remercier le chef ( moi ! ;]) et de lui donner votre avis sur son œuvre ! **_

_**Ah oui un truc que j'oublie de marquer à chaque fois ! Mais vraiment à chaque fois ! Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils appartiennent à Rick Riordan ! Franchement c'est chelou de dire que des personnes appartiennent à des gens ! Bon bref je vous les dis maintenant comme ça fait !**_

* * *

3\. Will

* * *

Ils étaient enfin sortis de ce magasin échappant aux Niobides et Nico ne lui avait toujours pas dit comment il s'était procuré la flute d'Amphion. Mais peu importait. Il avait appris contre son gré à ne pas attendre de réponses à certaines de ses questions.

Maintenant il marchait dans la grande ville presque déserte le soleil brillant toujours dans le ciel. La ville était bien trop tranquille ce qui avait de quoi l'inquiéter.

On avait l'impression qu'elle sortait tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Le genre où tout le monde vous regardait bizarrement tout en prenant un air occupé par son actuel activité. Chaque fois qu'il passait devant quelqu'un la personne se retournait jusqu'à s'en tordre le cou. Les bâtiments étaient délabrés et leur couleur n'arrangeait rien à leur aspect lugubre. Pour certains, des plantes grimpantes allaient même jusqu'à monter et s'incruster dans les fissures des murs témoignant de l'intérêt que portait les habitants à leur ville.

Bizarrement il n'y avait pas beaucoup de voitures. Comme-ci la circulation était inexistante. Les quelques voitures qu'il avait vu passer se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Les touristes devaient se faire rare dans le coin.

Surtout qu'à certains moments, Will avait eu peur de devenir fou. Il avait cet impression à certains moments de flotter comme s'ils se trouvaient sur un bateau. En effet il était quelque peu dérangé surement à cause de l'effet que lui faisait cette ville.

En somme, cette ville avait de quoi faire froid dans le dos !

Malgré ça c'était une belle journée. Il se sentit vraiment bien. La chaleur l'emmitouflait. Il se sentait comme dans un cocon.

Le seul problème c'était qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où ils étaient. Il avait beau regarder dans toutes les directions. Cette ville ne lui disait rien du tout. Et en plus de ça comment allait-il repartir ? Nico ne pouvait plus se déplacer en vol d'ombre et lui n'était pas venu en voiture.

D'ailleurs s'il n'était pas venu en voiture comment il était arrivé ici et il se voyait mal atteindre cette ville en volant.

Il ne se rappelait même pas comment il était venu. Il était parti comme ça sur un coup de tête et n'avait pas trop réfléchit à ce qui pourrait se passer. Il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et s'était mis en route. Mais les choses bizarres, ça il connaissait et il y était déjà habitué à force de les côtoyer.

Bref il avait senti que Nico avait des soucis. Il était donc parti pour allé le sauver en bon héros qu'il était.

En tant que guérisseur il pouvait lui arrivé de créer un lien empathique avec certains de ses patients. En les guérissant, il insufflait un peu de lui-même à chacun d'eux.

Mais il avait remarqué que ce lien était plus fort entre Nico et lui, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il lui en avait un peu trop insufflé. Mais il avait fait ça pour la bonne cause. Sinon Nico serait parti pour toujours et ça aurait été irrémédiable.

Il regardait Nico devant lui limite entrain de sautiller tellement il était content d'être sorti. Il était peut être toujours très sérieux mais on oubliait parfois que c'était encore qu'un ados de quatorze ans ou... de quinze ans. En fait il ne savait pas trop quel âge il avait.

Mais en voyant toute cette bonne humeur émanant de lui il esquissa un sourire.

Il regarda autour de lui. La ville aurait pu être très joli s'il y avait eu de la couleur au lieu des bâtiments gris et complètement lugubres qui les entouraient. Mais il n'y avait que les mêmes bâtiments repassant encore et encore sauf un. Quand son regard se posa dessus. Il vit que c'était un petit restaurant avec terrasse ce qui lui rappela une chose :

\- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais faim ? Parce que mec, je t'offre le resto !

Nico le regarda et sourit de la proposition de son accompagnateur. Il avait drôlement changé. Ce n'était plus le mec sombre à qui il avait sauvé la vie une fois. Et pour lui, voir une amélioration chez l'un de ses patients, avait vraiment de quoi l'enchanté !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit café.

\- Terrasse ou dans le café ? demanda t-il.

\- Dans le caf...

\- Ok ! Go pour la terrasse ! l'interrompit-il.

Nico ne manqua pas de le gratifier d'un de ses habituels regards noirs. En fait c'était plus fort que lui. Nico ne pouvait pas se passer de lui lancer ce genre de regard.

Enfin bref, ils choisirent du moins il choisit une table qui soit assez à l'ombre et au soleil. Il était exigent mais il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de s'assoir et de prendre du bon temps. Nico suivait sans faire de bruit, zigzagant entre les différentes tables de la terrasse. Il pouvait être si discret que parfois s'il n'était pas aussi concentré sur lui, il serait capable de l'oublier.

Quand enfin, il trouva son bonheur. Une table pour deux contre le mur suffisamment éclairée par le soleil et suffisamment protégée à l'ombre. Ils s'assirent ce qui le fit soupirer de soulagement. Ils étaient tellement restés debout avec les Niobides et en marchant jusqu'ici qu'il était déjà épuisé. Les chaises malgré le fait qu'elles soient en fer noir lui paraissait tout de suite bien plus confortable que toutes les chaises réunies.

Il regarda Nico qui scrutait déjà le menu des yeux ne laissant aucun détails lui échappé. En attendant qu'il choisisse, il fit un rapide état des lieux. La terrasse était agréable assez banale. Quelques clients discutaient autour d'un café leur jetant des regards méfiants. Les étrangers devaient être mal accepté dans cette ville ce qui expliquait bien des choses. Le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune voiture permettait au silence de prendre place brisé par le chant des oiseaux et les bavardages des tables voisines.

Un vent agréablement frais parcourra la terrasse du petit café qu'il prit plaisir à accueillir tandis que Nico grimaça énervé par les mèches taquines de se cheveux qui lui chatouillait le front à cause du vent et s'empressa de les coincer derrière son oreille. Nico avait une façon bien à lui de s'énerver contre ses cheveux. Ennuyé, il appuya sa tête sur sa main ne quittant pas le menu des yeux et bailla.

Will ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était limite trop mignon comme un petit chat qui faisait sa toilette.

Le fils d'Hadès lui jeta un regard et fronça ses sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il.

\- Oh ! Rien ! Je suis super fatigué et je meurs de faim et toi ? changea Will de sujet.

\- Idem.

\- Il y a quoi au menu cette semaine ?

\- Ce qu'il y a dans tous les menus de restaurants typique américain ! s'exclama t-il. Autrement dit rien !

\- Ok donc je vais prendre une glace à la vanille et toi ?

Nico continua de regarder le menu puis attendit quelque secondes avant de répondre :

\- Un tiramisu parfum café.

Will, à cette réponse, fit un léger rictus quand le fils d'Hadès le remarqua. Il le perça de ses yeux sombres :

\- Quoi encore ?!

\- Un tiramisu. Parce que tu es italien ! devina Will.

\- Quoi ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Parce qu'il faut être italien pour pouvoir manger un tiramisu ?

\- Et le café représente ton caractère ! continua Will ignorant sa question. Amer sans le sucre ajoutée !

Nico le regarda impassible puis ajouta :

\- C'est bon t'as fini qu'on puisse commander ?

\- Oui !

Sur ce, il appela un serveur et passa commande. Quelques minutes plus tard leurs commandes furent apportés. Will s'empressa d'entamer sa glace vanille.

\- Et toi la glace ça te représente en quoi ? demanda Nico coupant Will dans son élan.

\- Ça me représente parce que je suis naturellement frais !

\- Toi ? Fils d'Apollon ! Un mec frais ! ria Nico.

\- Eh oui !

Nico continua de rire. C'était rare de l'entendre rire et Will s'en satisfit même s'il aurait dû être vexé que Nico se moque de lui.

Le fils d'Hadès finit par commencer son tiramisu.

Il reporta sa vue sur sa glace qui n'avait plus l'air si appétissante maintenant. A vrai dire le fait de ne pas savoir comment il avait fait pour arriver ici le tracassait. Si maintenant, il n'était plus capable d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens comment pourrait-il faire ? C'était un guérisseur chaque jour il avait la vie de personnes entre ses mains et s'il perdait une seconde d'attention, rien qu'une fraction de secondes tout était fini.

Il continua de penser à Nico et de se demander pourquoi tous les deux s'étaient retrouvés au même endroit. Mise à part le fait qu'il avait senti qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Pourquoi tous les deux ? Ses questions étaient un peu floues mais ça ne les empêchait de le tracasser tout autant.

\- Au fait t'es venu faire quoi au centre commercial ? le questionna Will, tentant de se changer les idées.

Il releva la tête de son tiramisu. Puis il prit une serviette pour s'essuyer la bouche et enfin répondit :

\- J'avais besoin de nouvelles affaires alors je suis allé dans une allée marchande parce que c'est là qu'on achète des affaires ! Non ?

\- Toi Nico tu es parti faire tes courses ?

L'intéressé pencha sa tête désespéré.

\- Tu sais je suis une personne normale mise à part le fait que je puisse faire apparaître des zombis du sol ! se défendit-il.

\- Ah ouai ! Je suis toujours pas convaincu ! D'une manière ou d'une autre t'aurais pu amener quelqu'un pour t'accompagner !

\- Je crois que je suis assez grand pour aller faire mes propres achats tout seul, dit-il lentement comme pour faire assimiler chacun des mots à Will.

\- Peut-être mais qui va dans un centre commercial tout seul ? Surtout un ados !

\- Et bien peut-être que j'en avais envie.

Will resta bloqué sur cette phrase. Nico voulait être tout seul. Pourquoi ? Depuis que le fils d'Hadès avait dit qu'il allait resté dans la colonie. Will et lui avait passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Pourquoi subitement le fils du dieu des morts le délaisserait. Il secoua sa tête essayant de chasser ses pensées. Il portait trop d'attention à Nico sans en connaître la raison.

Tout cela, il se l'imaginait. C'est vrai quoi ! Il faisait vraiment une fixation sur lui. Peut-être qu'en demandant à Nico de rester, il avait voulu lui donner une meilleure image de la colonie et s'était donc fait à l'idée qu'il devait tout le temps tout faire pour qu'il soit à l'aise. Ou bien il était resté trop longtemps avec lui dans l'infirmerie à le soigner. Ce qui avait entraîner le fait qu'il voulait surveillé la santé de Nico à chaque fois. Il avait failli le perdre et voir un fils d'Hadès se fondre dans l'obscurité ça avait de quoi marquer. Autant resté sur cette explication dû au fait qu'il prenait trop à cœur son rôle de guérisseur. Franchement il en venait à un point qu'il s'auscultait lui-même !

\- Même tu aurais pu amener Albert ! finit -il par dire.

\- Jules-Albert, rectifia Nico. Porte honneur à sa mémoire ! Et il est déjà assez occupé comme ça avec le réaménagement du bungalow d'Hadès.

\- Tu réaménages le bungalow d'Hadès ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Pas assez de têtes de mort ? Hein ? plaisanta le fils d'Apollon.

\- Hahaha, dit-il mimant un rire. Non justement la déco me fait flipper.

\- C'est bien Nico qui est devant moi ? demanda t-il ironiquement.

\- Je te conseille de vite arrêter si tu ne vas te retrouver transformer en papier peint pour les murs de ma chambre !

\- Hum ! Tu as tord un fils d'Apollon peut faire une très bonne décoration si tu fais en sorte de faire quelque chose autre que de le transformer en papier peint ! Ça apporte de la lumière.

Pour toutes réponses le fils d'Hadès roula des yeux puis soupira. Il avait fini son tiramisu et s'appuyait à présent sur le dossier de sa chaise. Le soleil quand à lui n'allait pas tarder à se coucher.

\- T'as une idée de comment on va faire pour retourner à la colonie avant le crépuscule ? demanda t-il troublant la tranquillité de son ami.

\- Je sais pas par la même manière que tu es venu ici !

Will le regarda. Oui bien sûr ! Il faudrait déjà qu'il s'en rappelle de la manière dont il était venu ici.

Nico se redressa interrogé par le silence du fils d'Apollon.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Euh... C'est à dire que... ça va être dur dans la mesure que je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici !

\- Comment ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- J'ai une tête à moquer de toi ?

Nico fit semblant de réfléchir avant de se demander :

\- C'est une question piège ?

\- Non ! Je me souviens même pas comment j'ai fait !

\- Essaye de t'en souvenir !

\- Oui bien sûr ! C'est vrai j'y ai jamais pensé !

Il se jeta sur le dossier de sa chaise et soupira. Il en avait marre ! Il voulait juste profiter de sa fin d'après-midi tranquillement sans avoir à s'occuper des problèmes de demi-dieux.

\- C'est bizarre ! admit Nico.

_La vie des demi-dieux étaient bizarres !_ Le fils d'Hadès retourna s'adosser à sa chaise lui aussi puis fronça les sourcils. Will s'amusa à contempler les seuls fleurs de la ville posées sur les rebords des fenêtres du café. Au bout d'un moment le brun devant lui, se redressa une nouvelle fois comme s'il avait eu une décharge.

\- Je suis venu ici par vol d'ombre sans vraiment précisé l'endroit où je voulais aller !

\- Ça je crois que je m'en doutais !

Nico ignora la remarque de Will et continua :

\- Si toi et moi on avait été attiré ici ! Que quelqu'un nous avait amené à cette endroit alors qu'on était pas censé y être ! expliqua Nico.

Le blond vit où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu veux dire un dieu ! s'exclama Will un peu trop fort ce qui attira quelques regards.

Nico attendit que l'attention de leur entourage baisse pour répondre.

\- Oui. Maintenant il faut trouver qui c'est !

\- Donc il nous aurait attiré ici pour s'occuper des Niobides !

\- Oui ! Ce dieu nous a envoyé faire le sale boulot ! Il voulait éliminer les Niobides ! Et qui voudrait l'élimination des Niobides ? lui demanda Nico en se doutant qu'il allait trouver la réponse.

\- Apollon ! devina Will. Ou Artémis. Ils se sont mis à deux pour s'occuper d'eux. Mais franchement je vois pas en quoi ça nous avance ? On sait toujours pas comment partir de cette endroit.

Nico garda le silence qui s'était installé après la question de Will. Puis se concentra il semblait réfléchir.

\- Cette ville ne te semble pas bizarre ? lui demanda t-il.

\- Si j'ai une drôle d'impression. Elle fait flipper ! Je sais pas d'où elle vient mais tout est bizarre en passant par la configuration de la ville jusqu'aux personnes qu'ils l'habitent.

\- Moi j'en mettrais ma main à couper que cette ville est sous l'emprise d'un dieu ! Et je pense que si on veut sortir d'ici ! Il faut qu'on trouve la divinité responsable de tout ça !

\- Et qui n'est qu'autre qu'Apollon ou sa sœur ! Donc on trouve l'un des deux ! On trouve notre billet de sortie et des réponses à tout ce cirque !

\- Ouai.

Enfin ils avançaient. Il y voyait à présent plus clair. Une fois de plus le fils d'Apollon était témoin de l'intelligence de Nico. Ça se voyait qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Quant à Will, lui, c'était la première fois qu'il participait à ce genre d'événements. Il n'avait pas trop eu l'occasion de sortir de la colonie. Alors que le fils d'Hadès lui n'était pas à sa première quête. A vrai dire pour l'instant, le fils d'Apollon avançait en terres inconnues.

\- Mais comment on fait pour les trouver ? se questionna Will.

Nico eut un léger sourire en regardant attentivement Will et à ce moment Will comprit qu'il allait être de corvée.

\- Pourquoi s'embêter quand on a un fils d'Apollon devant soi ?

\- Comment tu veux que je fasse pour localiser mon père ? C'est un dieu !

\- Oui mais c'est ton père ! Tu dois avoir un lien avec lui non ? Même un tout petit !

\- J'en sais rien c'est comme-ci je te demandais de localiser ton père à toi !

\- Moi c'est pas bien compliquer il sort jamais des Enfers.

\- Ouai bein parles pour toi ! Moi c'est pas le cas ! Alors imagine !

\- Essaye au moins.

\- En plus je crois pas que cette ville appartienne à mon père ! Elle est trop lugubre pour lui.

\- Oui bien figure toi que ton père a dû sans doute perdre un peu de sa puissance à cause de Python qui lui a pris l'un de ses plus grands sanctuaires !

\- Tu as peut-être raison !

Il regarda le fils d'Hadès qui le fixait attendant un réaction de sa part. Il vit ses yeux noir abîme le supplier de le faire. De retrouver son père ! Super !

\- Très bien ! céda t-il. Prochaine arrêt la demeure d'Apollon !

* * *

_**Voilà ! Alors ? Dites-moi vite ce que vous pensez ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire c'est juste en bas ! Et c'est bon pour le moral et la motivation du chef ! ;{**_


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Ce n'est pas moi !**_

_**je sais que ça paraît totalement irresponsable de commencer mon chap comme ça... Mais je vais vous faire une révélation... JE SUIS IRRESPONSABLE ! **_

_**Voilà c'est fait ! Considérez ça comme mon coming out. En fait mon absence est tout à fait justifiée. C'est une longue et très belle histoire du moins selon mon point de vue et je crois d'ailleurs que je ferais une fic à coté, pour exposer les raisons de cette absence justifiée ( POour les intéressés je mettrai le lien en dessous du chapitre vous pourrez le lire si vous le souhaitez car je souhaite étalée ma vie face à des gens concernés qui n'ont rien à faire d'autre et de manière privée voyez vous ! )**_

_**Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente année ! Ainsi que plein de trucs qu'on a l'habitude de dire durant ces périodes de l'année !**_

_**Je voulais faire aussi un hommage à David Bowie star favorite et aimée de tous qui a bercé l'enfance de ma génération de manière fantomatique. Une phrase en son honneur. Je t'aime David ! **_

_**Voilà ! En ce qui concerne ce qui va suivre... Je sais que vous êtes du genre fast food mais ce plat là m'a pris beaucoup de temps sur une longue période de temps et j'espère sincèrement qu'il répondra à vos attentes. BOn App !**_

_**" Dédicace à ceux qui ont compris le délire du fast food ! (faites le savoir dans vos reviews en inscrivant #fastfood!) ;{"**_

_**[Disclaimer ou disclamer (jsais plus comment ça s'écrit...): les persos appartiennent au mec qui les a créés. Je n'invente rien juste la suite qu'il n'a pas su écrire '!]**_

* * *

4\. Will

* * *

Même s'il marchait depuis plus d'une heure. Le fils d'Apollon continuait à marcher sans se plaindre. Il devait retrouver son père par il ne savait quel moyen et y mettre un terme. Ce jeu devenait agaçant. Il fallait qu'il comprenne la raison de tout ça.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre à vraiment le connaître ni de vraiment lui parler en personne: son père, lui qui l'avait mis au monde enfin qui avait aidé à le mettre au monde. Le reste c'est sa mère qui l'avait fait et pas lui. Sa mère qui avait souffert à sa naissance. Sa mère qui l'avait élevé. Sa mère qui avait tout fait quoi !

Ses pensés se dirigèrent immédiatement à elle. Depuis quand ne s'étaient-ils pas vu ? La dernière fois s'était... à ses huit ans ! Wow aussi loin !

Il savait à quel point sa mère ne supportait le fait qu'il soit à la colonie des sang-mêlé. A tel point qu'elle s'était barrée en France, son pays natal.

Elle n'était pas américaine. Elle était simplement venue faire ses études en Amérique sachant qu'il y avait de très bonnes écoles de médecine et entre-temps avait connu son père qui avait un faible pour les jolies blondes docteures en médecine.

Puis il était arrivé ! Comme ça ! Il savait très bien que sa naissance n'était pas prévu au programme des réjouissances. Mais à présent il était là ! Et pourquoi s'en plaindre ?

Sa mère en voulut à son père de l'avoir abandonnée. Elle était quand même jeune et elle était en plein dans les études réputées pas faciles dans ce genre de fac. Faire ses études et en même temps élever un gosse ! Ce n'était pas comme-ci, lui avait demandé quelque chose. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter d'être aussi loin de sa mère. Mais elle agissait tout le temps comme-ci c'était le cas, qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans tout ça.

Mais bon ! Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait d'elle, c'était elle entrain de rouspéter. Sa mère était une blonde avec un sale caractère. Elle s'appelait Claire Solace. Ça, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Impossible d'oublier. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis huit ans. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait tenu aussi longtemps loin de sa mère qui s'était occupé de lui comme-ci, il était son... fils ?

Il s'arrêta sur cette phrase provenant d'une débilité émanant des plus profondes abysses de son esprit. Il soupira de désespoir. Se rappeler de tout ça, alors qu'il allait rencontrer son père en chair et en os, était... déprimant.

Enfin "rencontrer" était vite dit. Il fallait d'abord trouver ledit père.

Il marchait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût. Il avait la vague impression de tourner en rond. Nico lui avait demandé de trouver son père sauf que même si ça n'avait été qu'un simple mortel qui se baladait dans le coin il n'aurait pas été foutu de le retrouver. Cette histoire commençait à l'énerver. Nico comptait sur lui. Et lui et bien, il le faisait tourner en rond. Il ne servait à rien. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais accompli de quête auparavant. Il se sentait inutile. Il n'avait aucune utilité.

_Il faudrait que je pense à me remercier d'être aussi insultant envers moi-même,_ se dit-il intérieurement.

Le fait de parler à lui-même lui plombait encore plus le moral._ N'importe quoi ! _

Face à cet état de déprime profonde, il sentit le regard du fils d'Hadès qui le suivait derrière son dos. Peut-être qu'il pensait trop fort.

\- Ça va ? demanda Nico visiblement inquiet.

\- Oui, répondit-il sans plus d'attention.

_Attends depuis quand Nico s'inquiétait-il pour lui ou du moins prenait du temps pour s'inquiéter pour lui ? C'était pas plutôt son boulot à lui de s'inquiéter pour les autres ?_

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui est demandé ça.

-Oui, répéta Will en regardant attentivement le fils d'Hadès. Ça va... Je vais bien !

\- Mmh...

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux deux. Il aurait voulu entamer une discussion avec Nico pour éviter, de penser tout seul. Il ne voulait pas continuer à parler avec lui-même. C'était trop démoralisant. Mais l'autre garçon ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. Tandis que lui continuait à marcher, Will commença à ralentir comme-ci tout cette suite d'évènements poussait sa fatigue. Il était fatigué à présent !

Il vit Nico se retourner puis se rapprocher. Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

\- C'est pas le moment de s'arrêter Will ! le réprimanda t-il. Il faut qu'on avance. Ça va faire bientôt une demi-heure qu'on marche.

Quoi ! Seulement une demi-heure ! Pourtant il aurait juré que cela faisait des heures.

Il se força à avancer. Tâche difficile étant donné que ses jambes étaient en pleine mutinerie contre son cerveau. Il arriva quand même à faire un pas puis deux... Le capitaine est toujours le plus fort d'une manière ou une autre.

Il souffla sous l'effort. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Il fallait se l'avouer. Il n'était pas habituer à ce genre d'expédition. À vrai dire, marcher toute une journée n'avait jamais été une activité, qu'il aurait envisagé ou bien peut être avec quelques petites pauses, par-ci, par-là.

Il finit par reprendre un rythme régulier et rejoignit les côtés de Nico. Celui-ci semblait sur les nerfs. Évidemment qu'il était énervé ça allait bientôt faire une heure qu'il marchait sans avoir rien trouver. Sans le vouloir, Will plaida coupable dans ce procès perdu d'avance. Il ne savait que faire. En plus de ça, il s'empêchait de trouver cela injuste. Comment Nico voulait-il que, lui, Will Solace retrouve son père ? Par la voix de Zeus le tout puissant ? Bien évidemment que non !

En général, on trouvait une personne parce qu'elle souhaitait qu'on la trouve et si elle ne veut pas être trouvée qu'à cela ne tienne. D'où le principe des adresses et des logements sédentaires, quelqu'un habitait quelque part pour qu'on puisse le retrouver et aussi pour pouvoir avoir un toit sur la tête et en réfléchissant bien. C'était même la première raison.

Bref ! Tout ça pour dire, qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le moyen de retrouver son père parce qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas être retrouver. Cette hypothèse était juste nulle mais bon, il n'était pas d'humeur à en trouver une autre et c'était bien mieux que de repenser au souvenir de son enfance.

Tout en disant ça, quelque chose sonnait faux parce que malgré ceci. Il sentait la présence d'Apollon ici, mais sans plus.

Ils avançaient toujours, sans pour autant que le décor ait changé. Peut-être que la brume était présente dans cette ville. La brume...

Il se rappela de Lou Ellen, fille d'Hécate. Si elle avait été là. Elle aurait su s'il y avait de la brume là où ils étaient. Peut-être auraient-ils pu mieux se repérer dans cette satané ville ? Cette fille avait le don de trouver toujours des solutions à ses problèmes. Dès que quelqu'un l'embêtait. Personne ne s'étonnait si quelques secondes plus tard, on voyait cette personne se balader à travers la colonie transformé en porcelet.

Elle était comme ça. C'était la fille de la déesse de la magie. Elle avait donc des pouvoirs alors pourquoi s'en priverait t-elle ?

Il la chassa de son esprit. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à tous ça. Pourtant c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer aujourd'hui.

Il essaya de ramener son attention. Il fixa un des bâtiments similaires aux précédents. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'il était déjà passé par là. Il s'arrêta pour confirmer ses soupçons. Il se tourna pour porter son regard à chaque angle de ce paysage, pour voir chaque détail. Il cherchait un repère. Ce fut la chose la plus difficile à faire, étant donné que tout se ressemblait ici.

Il fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même tellement qu'il eut peur de devenir fou. Soit il perdait la boule soit son instinct était le bon. Sauf que rien ! Tout ce que cela lui apporta ce fut le regard interrogateur de Nico et le tournis.

\- Tu sens sa présence ? demanda Nico le tirant par la même occasion de sa torpeur.

Il se retourna vers lui cherchant dans sa tête la réponse qu'il lui donnerait et après un moment d'hésitation lui répondit :

\- Non. J'ai juste une sensation étrange, confia t-il.

\- Fais-toi confiance, l'encouragea le fils d'Hadès. C'est sans doute lui qui te fait passer un message.

Will savait bien que ce n'était pas à ça qu'il faisait référence mais de l'impression que lui donnait cette ville.

Et pourquoi il avait l'impression que Nico se montrait doux et gentil envers lui ?

_Nico n'est pas comme ça ! Il veut juste se barrer d'ici. Point final, se dit-il intérieurement._

Il commençait vraiment à être à cran. Il n'en pouvait plus surtout avec le regard insistant que lui donnait Nico. Il craqua et se dirigea vers un des bancs qui se trouvait au bord de la route pour s'assoir. C'était une impression qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

Une fois assis, il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait mal à la tête. Il réfléchissait trop. D'habitude, il agissait à l'instinct sans se préoccuper du reste. Mais là c'était différent. Il se sentait étranger dans ce lieu. Il n'avait aucun repère ici, qui pouvait lui rappeler ces habitudes quotidiennes. Il était tout simplement perdu. Aussi simple que ça. Sans personne pour le guider. La seule personne qui était à ses côtés était le fils d'Hadès.

Il releva la tête de ses mains et regarda attentivement Nico, qui sembla gêné par l'intérêt soudain que lui portait le fils d'Apollon. Il baissa les yeux évitant le regard du blond.

\- Je sais pas où il est, commença Will.

Nico le regarda de nouveau. Ses yeux étaient marqués de grandes cernes à cause de la fatigue. Il avait l'air épuisé. Non ! Il était épuisé. Will depuis tout ce temps c'était plaint intérieurement de sa fatigue. Mais en regardant Nico, celui-ci semblait bien plus fatigué que lui. Le fils d'Apollon connaissait l'origine de cet épuisement. Il avait passé bien du temps à la soigner. Et même, Nico était toujours malade. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis des vols d'ombre du mois dernier. Même si il faisait en sorte que cela ne se voyait pas. Lui le voyait très bien.

\- C'est pas grave, dit-il pour le rassurer. On trouvera un autre moyen.

A ses mots, Will se détendit. Comme-ci voir que cela n'affectait pas plus que ça Nico lui avait ôté un poids des épaules. Il continua de réfléchir sans même sans rendre compte, encore habituer à le faire depuis qu'ils étaient là. Il regardait tout autour de lui encore une fois. Il commençait à s'habituer, même contre son gré, au décor qui lui faisait face. Quand son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Un ancien panneau qui semblait briller sous les rayons du soleil. Il était accroché sur le bâtiment en face de lui, légèrement caché par les quelques végétaux agrippés au mur.

Il eut comme un déclic. Il se leva brusquement s'attirant un regard étonné de la part de Nico. Il devait allé voir ce panneau. Il fallait qu'il sache d'où venait cette irrésistible envie. Il se sentait comme une pie attiré par un objet brillant. Il traversa la rue sans regarder si une voiture passait car il savait qu'il en avait aucune depuis que Nico et lui étaient là. Il atteignit le bâtiment en très peu de temps et se dirigea vers ce mystérieux panneau. Il dégagea les lierres qui s'y trouvaient et lut enfin ce qui était inscrit dessus. Il ne comprit pas sur le coup. Puis inconsciemment les lettres se mirent à se mélanger comme-ci elles cherchaient leur véritable place avant d'enfin se poser et de former un mot lisible que Will s'empressa de lire.

_" Délos" _

\- Ça prouve qu'il n'est pas loin, dit Nico faisant sursauter Will.

_**Par les dieux ! **_hurla t-il intérieurement_._

\- Oui, répondit-il tentant de se remettre de la peur qu'il venait d'avoir.

Il regarda de nouveau le panneau et les lettres se changèrent une nouvelle fois continuant leur manège du début avant de s'arrêter enfin.

_" Entrez bande d'idiots" _

Le fils d'Apollon fronça les sourcils à la vue de cette dernière phrase.

\- Heum... Ce panneau vient de nous insulter d'idiots... remarqua t-il.

\- Au moins, il a le mérite d'être clair. Il faut qu'on rentre dans ce bâtiment, déclara le fils d'Hadès avant de lever sa tête, afin d'examiner l'immeuble se trouvant face à lui.

Il était haut et à vue d'œil faisait dans les trente étages. Sans perdre une minute, ils décidèrent d'entrer.

Une fois dedans, il faisait encore plus chaud. La luminosité était bien présente et la décoration était... blanchâtre. Enfin tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était blanc reflétant un peu mieux la lumière et augmentant ainsi un peu plus la luminosité. Contrairement à l'extérieur, le bâtiment était très luxueux.

_Comme quoi ! Ne jamais se fier aux apparences_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Will.

Devant eux, se dressait un comptoir et à l'arrière une jeune femme blonde était assise sur un fauteuil blanc. Cette salle ressemblait vraiment à un hall d'accueil.

_Peut-être parce que c'est un hall d'accueil !_

Ils s'avancèrent vers la jeune femme sans que celle-ci ne remarque leur présence captivée par son écran d'ordinateur.

\- Oui très bien, dit-elle s'adressant à quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr ! Entendu. Il n'y a aucun problème, continua-t-elle avant de s'arrêter et de lancer un regard aux deux demi-dieu.

Elle appuya ensuite sur une sorte d'oreillette et figea son regard bleu surnaturel sur eux attendant quelque chose. Ne voyant aucune réaction des demi-dieu, elle commença :

\- Bienvenue à Lyric Enterprises. Adrastée pour vous servir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? débita la jeune femme.

Will fut surpris par cette phrase et ne sut que répondre, encore plongé dans le regard de l'hôtesse d'accueil. Ce regard était perturbant à cause du bleu qui remplissait son iris tellement perçant, qu'il avait l'impression que son corps entier n'était qu'un énorme trou.

Pour toute réponse, Nico attrapa l'arc de Will en un soupir et le posa sur le comptoir de sorte que la blonde puisse le voir.

\- Vous le voyez ? dit il en parlant de l'arc. Et bien, Will est un fils d'Apollon. Nous souhaiterons avoir un entretien avec son père. Vous pouvez nous arranger ça ?

La jeune femme eut un moment d'hésitation avant de réactiver son oreillette et de demander:

\- Monsieur ? Deux demi-dieu attendent à l'accueil et veulent vous rencontrer. Souhaitez vous les faire monter ?

Il eut un silence, brisé ensuite par la réponse de l'hôtesse:

\- Très bien. Il vous attend au dernier étage, expliqua t-elle en leur montrant la direction de l'ascenseur.

\- Merci, acquiesça Will dans un sourire, encore hypnotisé par le regard de l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Tiré par Nico de son état hypnotique, Will suivit le fils d'Hadès se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, pour appuyer sur le bouton du dernier étage. Les portes se fermèrent et une musique s'éleva dans la cabine. Elle était douce et agréable. Elle lui faisait penser à celle de l'ascenseur menant à l'Olympe de l'Empire State Building. Ce jour où tout aurait pu s'arrêter à cause de Chronos. Ce jour où il avait perdu plusieurs de ses amis et où il était devenu conseiller en chef du bungalow d'Apollon après que l'ancien ait été porté disparu. Il se souvenait que cette musique avait été énormément critiquée par les demi-dieu de la colonie, lui l'avait toujours trouvé très belle. Mais tout ça faisait encore partie du passé. Maintenant, c'était le présent qui comptait.

Un léger _ding_ leur annoncèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils s'empressèrent de sortir et de rejoindre le couloir. Soudain une question se posa : Où devaient-ils aller à présent ?

Ce fut les cris d'une dispute qui attirèrent leur attention. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, ils décidèrent de les suivre. Une fois devant la porte, il sembla à Will que cela ne ressemblait à une dispute mais plus à une bagarre.

\- _C'est moi qui est gagné pas toi_ ! fit une voix féminine à l'intérieur de la salle, encore close.

\- _Oui c'est ça ! Je vois pas à quel moment, tu as gagné_ ! renchérit, cette fois-ci, une voix masculine.

-_ Mais... quel mauvais perdant ! J'ai jamais vu ça_ !

\- _Oui tu as raison, sœurette ! Je suis un mauvais perdant ! Parce que je gagne tout le temps_ !

On entendit ensuite quelque chose s'écraser contre le mur et les cris de rage de la fille.

\- _Je vais te tuer ! Et te donner à manger à mes loups_ !

Plusieurs autres bruits de projectiles s'écrasant encore une fois contre le mur se firent entendre.

\- _Il faudrait déjà que tu saches viser pour pouvoir m'attraper et me tuer_ ! rigola la voix masculine.

-_ Ce n'est qu'un jeu vidéo ça ne prouve absolument rien !_ hurla t-elle.

_\- Et bien moi je crois que si ! Sinon pourquoi tu serais dans cet état !_

\- _Rhaaaaaaaa_ ! hurla encore une fois la voix féminine alors qu'une autre suite d'objets inconnus était projeté contre le mur.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'aller. Il tourna la tête vers Nico. Il ne semblait pas confiant du tout. Puis le fils d'Hadès se lança :

\- Tu toques !

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que c'est **ton** père, rétorqua Nico comme-ci c'était une évidence (et ça l'était !).

Le fils d'Apollon leva les yeux au ciel et finit par porter sa main à la porte. Il hésita un moment et toqua. Le silence se fit immédiatement. Will appréhendait déjà la suite. Puis après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Une jeune fille rousse en sortit. Elle leur lança un rapide regard. Ces yeux étaient encore plus perçants que ceux de l'hôtesse d'accueil.

\- Dame Artémis, dit Nico dans une révérence.

Mais elle ne dit rien et s'en alla balançant sa tresse rousse sur son épaule en prenant un air hautain, avant de se retourner et de lancer un regard à Nico dans lequel une lueur inhabituelle transperça son regard déjà perçant. Puis sans un mot au fils d'Hadès, elle reprit son chemin. Ils continuèrent à la regarder un long moment tandis qu'elle traversait le couloir.

Il questionna Nico sur ce qui venait de se passer mais le fils d'Hadès balaya sa question d'un revers de la main. Il y avait eu quelque chose entre cette fille et Nico mais il ne chercha pas plus loin et redirigea son regard sur la pièce qui venait de s'ouvrir. Un homme blond se tenait en plein milieu de la salle blanche et or qui se dévoilait à eux et qui était à la plus grande surprise de Will, dans un très bonne état, après ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques instants avant.

\- Will, intervint l'homme alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer. Il ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir avant de s'arrêter face à Nico, interrogé.

\- Et ... ? le questionna-il en posant son regard sur celui-ci.

\- Nico, se présenta le fils d'Hadès sans cacher le haussement de sourcils qu'il fit en prononçant son nom.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Je le savais ! Je voulais juste savoir si toi tu t'en rappelais, déclara t-il.

Nico fronça les sourcils à l'entente de cette phrase, signe qu'il était bien trop abasourdi pour faire autre chose. En voyant la réaction du fils d'Hadès, Will se rappela qu'il nageait, lui, dans le doute le plus le total étant donné que cet inconnu connaissait son nom alors que lui ramait pour trouver un indice dans sa recherche. Ce qui était très étrange. Il y avait une sorte de vide quand il essayait de trouver le nom de cet homme. Comme-ci s'il avait sur le bout de sa langue.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? se contenta t-il de dire.

\- Oh tu me connais très bien ! On s'est vu à plusieurs reprises ! répliqua le jeune homme blond.

Will mit toute sa concentration à chercher le nom de cet individu. Le physique du blond, sa façon de marcher et de parler lui rappelait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. L'homme qui se trouvait devant lui pouvait avoir son âge. Pourtant quelque chose faisait qu'il paraissait plus vieux. Il était devant lui habillé d'un costume gris qui cachait, en dessous, une chemise rose pâle. Son sourire était éclatant. Ses cheveux était coiffé façon Justin Bieber ses yeux ciels le regardaient attentivement. Il était là, face à lui, attendant une réaction de sa part.

Apollon ?...

Mais, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cet homme. Pourquoi Will ne l'avait-il pas reconnu du premier coup ? C'était son père ! Non ? À moins qu'il ne soit pas Apollon, qu'il soit quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Voyons Will ! Ne te fait pas plus bête que tu ne l'es ! répondit celui-ci s'impatientant encore plus, comme-ci il avait lu dans ces pensés, son raisonnement.

À cette réflexion, Will sentit une ancienne colère se soulever dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était énervé à présent comme la fille rousse qui avait quitté la salle quelque temps avant. Il avait trouvé. C'était lui ! Il s'en rappelait. Il se rappelait de qui il était. Tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu était de la faute de l'homme devant lui, qui osait lui dire qu'il était bête. Les souvenirs commencèrent à affluer dans sa tête. Mais un en particulier revint.

_" Voyons ne te fait pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, Will ! hurla sa mère, énervée._

_Elle traversait de long en large, la maison, sur les nerfs, portant diverses affaires dans une valise. Tout était flou autour d'elle, comme-ci rien n'avait existé autour de sa mère à ce moment._

_\- **JE** t'ai élevé ! Tu te rends compte de tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour toi ! Tu t'en rends compte ? _

_Will baissa la tête. Il détestait cette situation mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il était face à un dilemme. Il devait choisir entre sa mère et survivre. _

_\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu n'es pas plus différent que lui. Tu préfères rejoindre ta colonie de fous-furieux plutôt que de rester avec celle qui a passé toute sa vie à te protéger, grogna t-elle en jetant un tee-shirt dans la malle. J'ai élevé un idiot._

_\- Maman..._

_\- Ne m'appelle plus Maman ! Je ne suis pas ta mère. Tu m'entends. Je n'ai jamais voulu l'être !_

_\- Pourquoi tu dis tout ça ? gémit-il les yeux baignés de larme._

_\- Tu vas partir. Alors autant que je te quitte le cœur léger, avoua t-elle puis elle s'arrêta et le regarda. Tu vas m'abandonner comme ton père l'a fait. Je te félicite Will. Au moins une chose est claire. Tel père, tel fils !_

_Quand elle eut fini, elle lui tendit la valise pleine. Elle ne le regarda même pas dans les yeux. Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Elle le détestait. Mais maintenant au moins, elle serait débarrassée de lui. Elle pourrait "vivre une vie normale". Will se contenta de prendre la valise dans la main. Puis, la regarda espérant que ce n'était qu'une crise passagère et qu'elle allait se calmer et le prendre dans ses bras. Comme-ci rien ne s'était passé et tout simplement lui dire au revoir. Mais, elle ne fit rien._

_Il renifla et murmura de sa voix tremblante en guise d'au revoir:_

_\- Je t'aime Maman._

_Elle se contenta de lever son doigt en direction de la porte._

_\- La sortie est par là, lâcha t-elle._

_À ce moment, il ne sut plus quoi penser. Il avait tellement mal. Ses pieds le dirigèrent automatiquement vers la sortie de la maison, habitués à obéir à sa mère._

_Quelques secondes ensuite, il se retrouva dehors la porte claquant derrière, le faisant littéralement sursauter de peur. Quand il entendit ce bruit, ses jambes tremblèrent tellement qu'il s'effondra sur le sol. Il avait mal. Tellement. Qu'il aurait tout fait pour que cette douleur sans aille. Il aurait été capable de mourir. Il continua de pleurer. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se dessécher s'il continuait ainsi. Il voulait mourir ! Mais il ne fallait pas. Il n'avait pas fait ça, supporter la colère de sa mère pour survivre et tout laisser tomber. Il se releva après avoir arrêter de pleurer en se jurant que c'était la dernière fois que quelqu'un le mettait dans cet état, de cette façon." _

\- Will ? Will ! hurla une voix lointaine.

Il se réveilla presque trop brutalement et revint à la dure réalité remarquant le long silence qu'il avait laissé s'installer. Il essuya furtivement une larme qui ruisselait le long de sa joue.

\- Ça va ? questionna la voix familière de Nico.

Il gémit pour lui répondre n'ayant pas la force de le faire avec de vrais mots.

Il posa son regard sur Apollon qui n'avait pas bougé de là où il était. Il le regardait attentivement. Will n'arrivait pas encore à croire que cet homme soit son père. Il était vraiment trop jeune pour endosser ce rôle. Il faisait quoi 17 ans, 18 ans. Il se demanda si sa mère l'avait connu sous cette apparence.

Mais si c'était le cas. Wow ça ferait drôlement bizarre car il s'imaginait ses parents de cette façon: son père avec la même forme et la mère qu'il connaissait quand il avait huit ans. Étant donné qu'il ne la connaissait pas au moment de leur rencontre. Mais tout ça n'était vraiment pas important. Et puis de toute manière les dieux pouvaient changer de forme autant qu'ils le voulaient.

Il se rendit compte que le silence était encore là et que les deux seules personnes restantes dans la pièce le regardaient inquiètes. Immédiatement, son cerveau lui ordonna de parler pour ne pas paraître étrange. Alors machinalement, il entrouvrit la bouche et une seule syllabe en sortit:

\- Je..., murmura t-il. Puis, il se coupa, mal à l'aise avant de décider de continuer malgré tout. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'arrive !

\- Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? proposa Nico.

\- NON ! hurla Will.

Le fils d'Hadès parut déstabiliser par le ton de sa réponse et Will se contenta de s'excuser du regard sachant qu'il y était allé un peu fort. Il était hors de question qu'ils partent après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé à chercher cet endroit. Ils devaient comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et repartir. Son père ne les avait pas appelés par hasard. Surtout qu'énormément de phénomènes bizarres se produisaient depuis, en rapport avec le dieu, soulevant par la même occasion, tout un tas de questions. Il se tourna vers celui-ci, cherchant une réaction de sa part. Apollon se contenta de le fixer puis se décida à parler:

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ta mère Will ! Mais comme tu as pu le remarquer quand tu es arrivé à la colonie. Les dieux ne peuvent pas intervenir dans la vie de leurs enfants.

\- Je sais, répondit Will d'une voix tremblante. Mais elle m'a fait vivre un vrai enfer parce qu'elle t'en voulait et je crois que je pourrais jamais me faire à tout ça. Elle disait que tu l'avais abandonné qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu être enceinte et que j'étais une erreur, qu'elle ne voulait pas être ma mère. Tu imagines vivre avec quelqu'un qui te déteste au plus haut point. Ça fait presque dix ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Alors j'ai juste envie de l'oublier. Oublier ma mère.

Il s'arrêta sur cette phrase qu'il lui fit mal au cœur. Il voulait oublier sa mère pour pouvoir continuer de vivre sans tous ces horribles souvenirs. Et ce n'était pas en se remémorant ou en se lamentant sur son sort que cela allait se produire. Il décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter ce moment de malaise et de revenir au but premier de leur présence ici.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir dans cet endroit ? demanda t-il.

Il avait ses propres idées sur la question. Mais il préférait que son père leur réponde pour leur expliquer la situation.

\- Eh bien... commença le dieu. La première raison de votre venue n'était pas que vous combattiez les Niobides. Ils étaient là au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit. C'est le cas de le dire. C'est Nico qui m'a donné cette Même si, à la fin, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que vous soyez tombés sur eux. Ils avaient réussi à atteindre Délos. Très mauvais pour moi. Votre secours m'a été vraiment bénéfique et je vous en remercie pour ça...

\- Oh y'a pas de quoi ! fit Will. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu nous dises ça parce que j'ai vraiment cru que tu voulais nous tuer !

\- Donc... coupa Nico visiblement pressé de connaître la suite. C'est quoi la première raison ?

Apollon le regarda d'un œil sévère. Il n'avait sans doute pas aimé le ton que Nico avait employé.

\- Donc la première raison était que vous deviez réalisé quelque chose pour moi et... pour ça...

Apollon s'interrompit. Il y avait un malaise apparent chez lui. Comme-ci il faisait quelque chose d'interdit, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le faire ou de prononcer les mots suivants.

\- Bon ! commença t-il dans un élan d'agacement. Aux Enfers, les punitions de Papa ! Je vous propose une quête et cette quête sera entrepris dans le but de libérer Le Sanctuaire, Mon Sanctuaire celui que...

Apollon s'interrompit de nouveau. Il semblait saisi à ce moment d'une violente colère. À un tel point qu'il cracha les derniers mots de sa phrase.

\- Celui que **Python** m'a pris ! continua t-il.

Il souffla ensuite comme-ci toute cette colère l'avait étouffée et poursuivit:

\- J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs de divination comme vous avez pu le voir et donc sans une vision de l'avenir, pas de prophéties et les prophéties... C'est le fondement même des quêtes. Elles apportent des réponses aux questions que l'on se pose sur le futur et sans mon don... J'ai l'impression de patauger dans le vide. Il y a toujours eu des prophéties depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne. A l'époque, pour les gens c'était une nécessité, un besoin. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ne pouvaient prendre aucune décision sans l'avis de la Pythie, l'annonceuse de prophéties. C'est vital comme les lois le sont pour que la société ne sombrent pas dans l'anarchie. Ce sont les prophéties qui font l'histoire et sans... j'ai peur que l'histoire n'est plus aucun sens et que les menaces ne surviennent sans que l'on puisse les prévenir.

En finissant sa phrase, il avait l'air complètement perdu. Sur son visage apparaissait un regard dépourvu de toutes émotions. Comme-ci, il n'avait plus la moindre force. C'était le désespoir qui se lisait en lui, qui donna à Will l'envie de tout faire pour qu'Apollon, son père, aille mieux.

\- Zeus m'a puni pour la bêtise que j'ai faite lors de la bataille contre Gaïa, dit-il calmement. Il m'a banni de la communauté olympienne.

\- Quoi ?! réagit Will à la suite de cette phrase. Comment ?! Pourquoi ?! Ils n'ont pas le droit !

\- Si, Will, dévoila Apollon. C'est Zeus. Il a tous les pouvoirs !

Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Comment Apollon, son père s'était-il fait exclure de l'Olympe pour cette misérable faute ? Son père avait toujours été Olympien. Il était né Olympien. Zeus pouvait vraiment faire preuve de cruauté et parfois plus que ses ennemis.

Apollon était son fils. C'était comme jeter à la porte la chair de sa chair. Comme sa mère l'avait fait pour lui. Il arrivait à sentir la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Il détestait ce genre d'acte, similaire à celui qu'il avait subit plus jeune. Apollon sembla sentir cet excès de colère et lui lança un regard apaisant.

\- Il m'a aussi interdit de tenter quoi que soit pour récupérer Delphes, continua t-il. Il croit que c'est les prophéties qui créent les problèmes. Alors que c'est totalement l'inverse.

\- Et c'est pour ça que vous nous demandez à nous de faire cette quête. Alors qu'il n'y a aucune autorisation du dieu des dieux, fit Nico.

\- Je sais que c'est risqué mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix, expliqua Apollon. J'ai déjà désobéi des tas de fois à mon père et quitte à le re contrarié... J'ai plus rien à perdre.

\- Comment tu es arrivé ici ? l'interrogea Will.

\- Je me suis réfugié ici, à Délos, répondit Apollon. La terre qui a accueillie ma mère alors qu'elle fuyait Héra afin d'accoucher de moi et de ma sœur. Et me voilà à Délos, pour cette fois-ci, échapper à la colère de mon père. Je me suis réfugié ici pendant toute la guerre contre Gaïa le craignant, lui. Et le revoilà bien plus en colère qu'à la fin de cette bataille. Je n'en pouvais plus, même en étant plus un Olympien, Papa n'a cessé de me rejeter la faute pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Tout ! J'ai perdu beaucoup de mes pouvoirs à cause de cette guerre. Alors j'ai décidé de me rendre dans un endroit sacré où Zeus ne pouvait pas m'atteindre. Il me fallait un endroit calme pour que je puisse récupérer de tout ça et revenir plus tard. Plus fort. J'ai développé l'île pour qu'elle soit habitable et fait en sorte quelle redevienne mobile comme avant où elle n'avait pas pris racine puis j'ai ouvert une petite entreprise avec Hermès, histoire de me changer les idées et de me vider la tête. Artémis vient aussi très souvent me voir.

Il s'arrêta un moment comme-ci ce que faisait sa sœur l'émouvait et reprit après un moment :

\- On se dispute souvent mais c'est ma sœur, jumelle en plus, continua t-il. On a pratiquement tout fait ensemble. Je l'aime plus que tout. Et le fait qu'elle continue de me voir même si notre père lui a strictement interdit... Ça me touche beaucoup.

En disant cela, Apollon tourna la tête vers un grand écran télé où était allumé une console Wii. Il donnait l'impression qu'il se repassait un souvenir. Tant il fixait cette zone de la pièce. L'écran avait été mis en pause sur un jeu d'arc provenant du jeu Wii Sports Resort.

Une conclusion fut vite établie par le fils d'Apollon. C'était sans doute la cause de la colère de la fille rousse, Artémis qui était sortie toute à l'heure. Ils avaient dû se confronter pour savoir qui était le meilleur archer. Et à en croire ce qu'il avait entendu. C'était son père qui avait gagné. Il reconnut rapidement qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sentir autrement que fier d'être le fils du plus grand archer de toute l'histoire. Un sentiment de fierté très apprécié.

\- On va le faire ! intervint Will brisant par la même occasion le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Faire quoi ?! demandèrent simultanément Apollon et le fils d'Hadès.

\- La quête, précisa Will.

\- Oh ! s'écria le dieu des Arts. Grâce aux Parques ! Je te remercie... Merci Will !

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ! s'exclama Nico.

\- S'il te plaît ! supplia le fils d'Apollon.

\- Non ! Non et non ! fit le fils d'Hadès. J'ai déjà assez de problème comme ça avec les dieux ! **Tu** vas faire la quête ! Moi je ne vais rien faire du tout.

\- Nico ! Je t'en prie ! insista Will.

\- Non ! Il est hors de question que je fasse quoique se soit ! Tu te débrouilles cette fois-ci. Je suis ici pour pouvoir rentrer parce que je suis fatigué ! Alors, dit-il en se tournant vers Apollon. Faites nous rentrer ! Je veux partir ! Ça suffit les quêtes, j'en ai ma claque. J'ai failli mourir lors de la précédente. Tu te souviens Will ou peut-être que t'as déjà oublié ? Moi je crois que j'ai assez donné pour les Immortels.

\- Nico, continua Will.

\- Non ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi durant toute ma misérable existence ! DIS MOI ?! hurla Nico.

Le fils d'Hadès s'emportait de plus en plus. Will essayait de le calmer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à guérir et à pouvoir utiliser un peu plus ses pouvoirs. Nico était de plus en plus en proie au saut d'humeur qui parfois pouvaient être violents et d'autres complètement l'opposé. Will avait appris à les gérer pour certains mais parfois il ne pouvait faire autrement que laisser le fils d'Hadès, seul. Cette fois, il n'allait surement pas choisir la deuxième option.

\- Nico ! articula le fils d'Apollon.

Il attrapa les bras du fils d'Hadès et le força à le regarder. Celui-ci grimaça presque immédiatement de douleur. Will, par reflexe, desserra sa prise sur les épaules du plus jeune.

\- Lâche moi ! se débattit Nico.

\- Non ! Il n'est pas question que je te lâche tant que tu ne te calme pas ! annonça t-il. Tu m'entends Di Angelo ?!

\- Va te faire Solace ! cracha le fils d'Hadès.

_Ouh ! Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait débordée le vase !_

\- Il est pas question moi non plus que je fasse ta..., Nico retint le mot qui allait sortir de sa bouche, mmmh de quête !

Ça allait trop loin. Nico se permettait de l'insulter. Il fallait qu'il le remette à sa place mais ce n'était sans doute pas en le faisant devant son père qu'il allait réussir.

\- Hum, papa ! Ça te dérange pas si Nico et moi, on discute histoire de remettre les choses en place. C'est l'affaire de quelques secondes. On revient, finit-il par dire avant de tirer Nico sur un côté. T'es allé beaucoup trop loin, lui reprocha t-il.

\- Toi aussi ! répliqua le fils d'Hadès. Tu me demandes de faire une quête. Alors que tu connais très bien mon état. Je peux même pas utiliser mes pouvoirs plus d'une fois par jour et tu me demandes ça !

\- Mais ça change rien ! T'en as fait des tas, des quêtes ! T'as même traversé le Tartare ! Et tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti. Non ?

\- Oh oh, ricana Nico. Arrête ça ! Tu as vu combien de temps, on a pris pour se débarrasser des Niobides.

\- Oui mais on s'en est sorti !

\- Oui parce qu'on a eu un coup de chance ! C'est tout ! Annabeth et Percy s'en seraient débarrassés en un rien de temps ! expliqua le fils d'Hadès.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ramènes tout le temps tout à Percy et Annabeth ! J'aimerai bien savoir parce que ça me dépasse !

\- Est ce que tu crois que c'est le moment d'en parler ! Je crois que tu comprends pas très bien ce que je veux dire. Les Niobides, c'est la base primitif des monstres, Will ! Il y a pas plus nul qu'eux ! En général, on s'en débarrasse rapidement ! Alors que là, **_ton_** père nous demande de combattre Python. **_Python !_** Comment tu comptes le battre ?! Dis moi ?

\- De la même manière que l'a fait Apollon.

\- Non, on peut pas !

\- Pourquoi ? questionna Will.

\- Parce que ton père est un dieu et que nous, on est demi-dieu !

\- Mais ça change quoi ?!

\- Tout ! Absolument tout ! Ton père est beaucoup plus puissant et il est immortel ! Il ne peut pas mourir.

\- Ok, d'accord, je vois que t'as plein d'arguments et même beaucoup d'arguments ! Mais c'est mon père et il est mal en point ! Regarde !

Ils se retournèrent et regardèrent Apollon attendant gentiment appuyer sur une étagère qu'ils finissent leur discussion.

\- Papa ! Heum... tu a consulté ces derniers jours ?

\- Oui ! Je suis allé voir un médecin... dit-il fièrement.

\- Tu vois ! Depuis quand le dieu guérisseur et médecin va voir un médecin ! dit Will à l'attention de Nico.

\- Ouais... il est mal en point, avoua celui-ci.

\- ...et il a dit que je faisais une dépression ! Il était très bizarre d'ailleurs..., poursuivit le dieu.

Will continua de regarder son père inquiet alors que celui-ci ennuyé décida d'occuper son esprit avec une lyre. Le fils d'Apollon détourna son regard pour le rediriger vers celui de Nico.

\- Je me fais du souci pour lui. Surtout qu'en plus de ça, j'ai jamais vu de dieu, faire une dépression...

Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre provenant de son père. Nico et lui détournèrent rapidement la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Apollon avait cassé la lyre en voulant en jouer, celle-ci à présent gisait à même le sol.

\- Très mal en point même, dit Nico.

\- Écoute. J'ai entendu dire que s'il se passait quelque chose à l'intérieur d'un dieu. Ça se répercutait chez ses enfants ! Regarde ! Il est complètement perdu, il n'est plus Olympien et en plus de ça, il est dépressif. Il peut perdre son influence dans le monde à n'importe quel moment. Et s'il n'a plus rien à représenter ! Tu sais ce qu'il lui arrivera et ce qu'il m'arrivera par la suite. Je peux pas le laisser comme ça ! Ça en va de sa survie et peut-être de la nôtre qui sait !

\- C'est un argument, concéda le fils d'Hadès.

\- S'il te plait, Nico ! On doit le faire et j'ai besoin de toi. En plus, je suis sûr que je te manquerai si j'étais plus là hein ! Personne ne s'occuperait de toi comme moi ! Alors accepte s'il te plait ! Allez...

En fait en réfléchissant bien, le fils d'Hadès avait été son seul vrai ami mis à part tous les gens du bungalow d'Apollon.

\- T'es exaspèrent... Très bien ! céda Nico. Ok. C'est d'accord ! Mais tu me lâches maintenant.

_Yes ! _

Nico se libéra de la prise du fils d'Apollon et revint près du dieu de la musique.

\- Très bien ! commença le fils d'Hadès. On va faire votre quête qui je suppose va être semé d'embuches étant donné que votre père n'a absolument pas donné son accord ! Mais c'est juste un risque à prendre.

\- Tu as des instructions à nous donner. Des conseils ? demanda Will.

\- Absolument pas, je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Je peux même pas voir la fin de votre aventure parce que j'ai perdu tous mes pouvoirs de divination ! Je n'ai aucune vision de l'avenir. Je peux juste vous affirmer que vous devez vous rendre à Delphes et...

\- ... Et tuer votre gros méchant serpent ? continua Nico. C'est tellement simple dit comme ça.

\- Je suis désolé ! dit le dieu. Je me sens tellement inutile... Je n'ai aucune utilité.

Attendez une minute... Cette phrase il la connaissait, pour l'avoir pensé quelque temps avant. Cette trouvaille lui fit se rendre compte que toutes ses mauvaises pensées étaient dues à son père. Tout ceux à quoi il avait pensé. Toutes ces choses déprimantes qu'il n'avait pas arrêter de se dire pendant qu'il marchait. Le sentiment d'être perdu à chaque fois qu'il avançait dans la ville. Cette ville...

Tout ce que touchait son père reflétait sa façon de penser et témoignait de son état dégringolant. Il se rendit compte qu'Apollon avait été bien plus touché qu'il ne le pensait par tous les événements qui s'étaient produits dernièrement.

Il fallait. Il devait accomplir cette quête ne serait-ce que pour qu'Apollon retrouve espoir et confiance en lui. Pour qu'il continue à se battre.

\- C'est pas grave ! se contenta de dire le fils du dieu du soleil. On se débrouillera. On trouvera quelque chose... On trouve toujours quelque chose ! N'est-ce pas Nico ?!

\- Tu te fiches de mo...

\- ON trouvera ! insista Will.

Il devait faire tout sans aucune hésitation. L'objectif de la quête n'était pas seulement de tuer Python mais de rétablir son père et pour cela il devait commencer au plus vite.

\- Comment on va faire pour rentrer ? demanda t-il.

Cette question était la première raison de leur venue ici. Et cela devait faire bientôt quatre heures qu'ils étaient sur cette île. Will sentait déjà le soleil se coucher.

\- Je crois que ça je peux m'en occuper, fit Apollon.

\- On va avoir le droit au bus scolaire ? demanda Nico.

\- Non mais quelque chose de tout aussi géniale ! affirma le dieu. Vous allez voyager à la vitesse de la lumière !

\- Qu-quoi ?... balbutia le fils d'Hadès, effaré.

\- C'est très simple ! Vous visualisez très fort l'endroit où vous souhaitez aller. Vous faites un pas et vous y êtes, expliqua le dieu de la musique.

\- C'est un peu comme le principe du vol d'ombre ? demanda Will, curieux.

Il avait vu des tas de fois, Nico le faire. Faire un pas puis se fondre dans les ombres. Il n'avait jamais voyagé avec les ombres et il se demandait tout le temps comment c'était. Il trouvait ça super flippant mais en même temps, tellement intriguant. Malheureusement pour lui, Nico n'était pas encore en forme pour transporter deux personnes et lui faire essayer.

\- Non, intervint le fils d'Hadès. Dans le vol d'ombres, c'est moi qui commande aux ombres de me transporter au point d'arrivée auquel je pense alors que là... c'est tout autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, approuva Apollon. Vous allez voyager tellement vite que vous n'aurez même pas l'impression d'avoir fait un seul kilomètre.

\- Wow ! s'étonna Will. Est ce que je peux faire ça ?

\- Euh... Oui mais... Il va te falloir un petit moment avant de le maitriser complètement. C'est très dangereux ! Il faut beaucoup d'entrainement ! Parce que si tu te rates. Tu risques d'avoir très mal ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire... c'est la vitesse de la lumière. C'est très rapide. Je crois qu'on peux même pas qualifier ça de rapide, compléta Apollon.

\- Bon ! reprit-il. Vous visualisez votre arrivée.

Will se concentra sur la colonie des Sang-mêlé, visualisa le bungalow d'Apollon et essaya de ne plus penser à rien d'autre. Il posa son regard sur Nico à ses côtés se préparant mentalement au voyage qu'il allait faire.

\- Détendez-vous. Je m'occupe de tout, fit le dieu en commençant à s'échauffer.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Je commence à paniquer si c'est vous qui allez vous occupez de notre voyage, appréhenda Nico. Je me sens pas du tout en sécurité.

\- Chut, coupa Apollon. 1... 2... 3... Ehhhhhh

Will fit un pas et se sentit à ce moment tiré brutalement en avant.

* * *

_**Voilà à vous de me souhaiter une bonne année ! et de me dire que j'ai très bien écrit... ou pas... bye... On se revoit dans les reviews hein ?ou dans un "prochain" (retenez bien ceci) chapitre -_-;; :{**_


End file.
